A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by Pechan
Summary: Kenshin and his friends are attacked by a mystery woman, dubbing herself as Akashi. Imagine everyone surprise when she turns out to be Tokio Fujita, with a plot to claim Saito's head. But, stupid things like love get in her way. (revised)
1. Default Chapter

(None of these characters belong to Pechan. Pechan just likes them so much.)  
  
~ A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing ~  
  
Chapter 1: One Fine day  
  
This story takes place in Kyoto, Japan during the Meiji era. It also takes place after the battle with Shishio, about a year maybe. Kenshin and the gang were heading towards Kyoto, for a special occasion...  
  
"Hey, Kenshin!" yelled Yahiko Myojin, "What did you get Misao for her 17th birthday?!"  
  
Kenshin replied with a smile, "Well, you see, I'm not sure what Misao really wanted. So, I had to do a bit of guess work." Kenshin held up a box. "Do you think she'd appreciate this hard candy I got for her?"  
  
Kaoru put a finger to her chin. "Uhh, maybe you shouldn't have done that, Kenshin."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, Misao's been watching her figure lately."  
  
Sanosuke chuckled. "Still trying to get the attention of that grim guy, Aoshi?"  
  
Kaoru glared. "Hey, I think it's sweet!!"  
  
Megumi giggled, "Heh heh, she needs to concentrate on gaining wait on her chest than losing weight."  
  
Sano and Yahiko burst out laughing, and were soon after silenced by a swift kick in the butt by Kaoru. She growled, "You better be on your best behavior too, dammit!!"  
  
"Oro.." Kenshin mumbled. "We haven't even passed the Kyoto gates and we're already fighting.."  
  
They passed a wide green field on the Kyoto Path. There, they saw a single traveler. She was wearing a large, wide brimmed hat. Kaoru smiled. "That's what I need. The sun's so bright out here; it's going to ruin my perfect skin.  
  
Yahiko and Sano grumbled in unison, "Perfect?"  
  
Kaoru put Yahiko in a chokehold, and kicked some dirt at Sano.  
  
"Hey, cut it out, Missy!!"  
  
"Leggo, Kaoru, you ugly-"  
  
"I'll teach you cretins some manners!!!"  
  
Megumi giggled at the spectacle, while Kenshin smiled on. He noticed then the traveler coming towards them was rather tall for a woman. Roughly a few inches shorter of Sano. Her red kimono seemed a richer color than blood, with black petals embroidered into it. Kenshin narrowed his eyes. Something smelled funny about her.  
  
"Sir Ken? Is something wrong?"  
  
Kenshin glanced at Megumi. "Oh, no, there isn't anything. It's just rather hot today, that it is."  
  
Megumi smiled. "Tell me about," she tugged off her blue outer jacket, stripping down to her pink kimono. "I'm almost melting in he-"  
  
Megumi looked up. Kenshin did also, and noticed the woman had stopped entirely. She was standing, deliberately waiting for them. Kenshin noticed she kept on hand on her hat, keeping the brim low to obscure her face. Kenshin stopped ten feet away from her. He held out his arm, so that when Kaoru bumped into it, (she didn't notice since she was busy yelling at Yahiko) she stopped. Kaoru lifted her face. "What's wrong, Ken-?"  
  
Kenshin called out. "Excuse me Miss. Is something wrong?"  
  
The woman lifted her brim, only allowing half her face to be seen. She had rouged lips, and emerald green eyes. She smiled. "I am sorry to bother you sir, but might you be, a swordsman from the Revolution?"  
  
Kaoru gasped. "How do you know?"  
  
Kenshin narrowed his eyes. The woman smiled even broader, and took off her hat. "So you are. Let's see, fiery red hair, never healing scars on his cheek.. you must be.. the Battousai?"  
  
Kenshin answered, "Yes. Is there something that troubles you about who I am?"  
  
She dropped her hat, which got swept in a sudden gust of heated wind, and flew across the fields. Her raven black hair was swept into an elegant knot upon her head. She closed her eyes, smiling. "You see, my husband was part of the Revolution too.."  
  
With that, she splayed her legs, so that her kimono parted at her right knee. There, she had a katana strapped to her leg. Sano's eyes widened. "Hey, what's a lady like you doing with a sword?"  
  
Megumi glared. "You are going to try and hurt Sir Ken?"  
  
She calmly drew her blade anyways. "Kenshin, is it?"  
  
"Your husband was part of the Revolution, you said?" asked Kenshin. He closed his eyes, "And now you've come for revenge."  
  
She nodded. "Uh huh."  
  
Kenshin held up his palms in surrender. "I am truly sorry for your loss, Miss. But, killing me will not avenge your late husband in any way."  
  
She giggled. "Well, you see, the thing is, he's not dead."  
  
"Huh? Went Kaoru, when suddenly a shuriken glided past her ear, and snipped off her ribbon. Her black hair glided in the wind, and Kaoru crumpled to her knees, stunned.  
  
Kenshin shouted, "Miss Kaoru!!"  
  
"Come forward, or else I'll swear I'll hit her right in her pretty face."  
  
Kenshin glared at her. "Who are you?"  
  
The woman pulled her sword to her face, and took a defensive stance. With her other hands, she held shurikens in her knuckles. She answered, "You may call me Akashi. For now."  
  
"For now," Kenshin repeated. "Listen to me, I will not harm another person, especially if it turns out to be a woman."  
  
"Quite the gentlemen. My husband was wrong about you."  
  
"Who is your husband, Miss Akashi?"  
  
She charged, shouting, "That's really none of your BUISNESS!!"  
  
Kenshin dove forward, and caught her blade with his sheathe. "Stop this now!!"  
  
The woman swiftly kicked his chest, flipping back. Kenshin recoiled, but was already on the defensive. Akashi turned around glancing over her shoulder. "I don't plan to finish until one of us get's hurt."  
  
"I refuse to hurt you, or let you hurt anyone else here!"  
  
"Not hurt the enemy? Hypocrite. How else can you stop," she turned with lighting speed, and flung three shurikens, "A murderer?!!"  
  
Kenshin quickly flipped his blade, sweeping away two. But the third was heading strait for Sano, while he fortunately ducked in time. It sunk into the tree behind him. He growled, "Little witch..."  
  
Akashi smiled, and cart wheeled to the left. "I told you to stay out of it. But then again, Kenshin here isn't fast enough to-"  
  
Suddenly, she stopped speaking when suddenly Kenshin was before her, blade pointed to her face. She gasped a bit, while Kenshin calmly, but angrily, commanded, "Drop those weapons. A woman like you shouldn't use such tools for violence."  
  
She sweated, then laughed. "Hah! What kind of woman do you think I am?!!"  
  
She rolled between Kenshin's legs, and kicked straight up.  
  
"OROOoooo............."  
  
Kenshin fell to the ground, holding his groin. Akashi stood up, laughing to herself.  
  
Yahiko and Sano both grimaced. "Low blow..."  
  
Kaoru, "Hey, you can't kick him there!! That's not swordsmanship!! You're cheating!!!"  
  
"Since when did I say I was?" sneered Akashi.  
  
Megumi smiled evilly, "Poor Sir Ken. If he needs to be healed there, I will certainly do all I can to help!!"  
  
Kaoru grumbled, "I bet you would..."  
  
Kenshin got up. "OOROROoooo.........," he chook his head, "Now really, what did you do th-that for?"  
  
Akashi swung her blade around, before taking a stance again. "You simply insulted me."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By thinking I was a mere woman. Also, you're not even fighting me." She stretched her legs, and held her blade like a dagger. "But I bet if you knew who I was, you would drop me like a fly."  
  
Kenshin sheathed his sword. "I do not care who you are, and I doubt who you were would make any difference. I think this has gone on enough. If you excuse me, I must be getting to a friend's house, that I must..."  
  
Akashi stared at him, then spat, "Don't you DARE turn away from your opponent!!"  
  
And she barreled into him, first elbowing his chest. Kenshin caught her arms, and pushed her back, while she swept her legs up again, and kicked his face.  
  
"Errgh!!" grunted Kenshin, and blocked again as she started to fist fight.  
  
She shouted, "Come on!! Fight back!!"  
  
Kenshin dodged, and rolled away from her, hands apart. "I said I do not wish to hurt a woman!!"  
  
Suddenly, Kaoru stepped in, brandishing a Kendo stick. "If you have a problem taking her on, Kenshin, I will!!"  
  
Yahiko felt his back. "Hey, she's using my Kendo stick!!"  
  
Akashi looked at her, "Feh. What's any good beating you senseless? I came here to fight the Battousai."  
  
"Why do you insist on picking on Kenshin?"  
  
"Because. I'm a loving wife, doing her duties."  
  
Kaoru charged, raising her stick. "Liar!!!"  
  
Akashi narrowed her eyes, and cut the kendo stick before Kaoru even landed.  
  
Kaoru gasped.  
  
Kenshin shouted, "Miss Kaoru, get back!! She's not a-"  
  
Akashi grinned, then shoved her aside with one hand. "I'm not a little girl, like you!!"  
  
Kaoru growled, then lunged, "hyaaAAAA!!!!" and swung Yahiko's kendo stick down with all her might.  
  
Akashi's hidden blade twirled threw the air, and went lost in the fields somewhere.  
  
Yahiko cheered, "Yeah!! Finally, Kaoru did something right!!"  
  
"Hey, shut up, brat!!" yelled Kaoru through clenched teeth.  
  
Akashi glared, "You act as if you've won."  
  
Kaoru stared, "You have no weapon, Miss Akashi. I don't know if you've noticed, but that makes you considerably weaker."  
  
Akashi smiled, then laughed, "Of course how silly of me. You know, I wasn't really much of a swordsman, anyways." She bent her legs, and sunk into a strange fighting stance, (much like weird Tai Chi Quan stuff) and she narrowed her eyes, grin in place, "Besides, only a man can truly master a sword."  
  
Kaoru sneered, beating the stick in her hand, "Oh yeah? We'll see..."  
  
Kaoru charged to Akashi, and thrust her blade forward, in a straight stabbing motion. The rest was so quick it only happened in five seconds.  
  
First, as Kaoru's wooden tip pushed forward, Akashi bent so low so that her hands splayed behind her, on the ground. Then, Akashi twisted her torso, sweeping up her right leg to the left, her ankle catching Kaoru's weapon and kicking out of her hands. Before Kaoru realized what was going on, Akashi landed her right foot down, twisted her body again, and kicked Kaoru in the face with her left foot.  
  
Kaoru grunted, and fell over, the kick sending her to slide into the field's outskirts.  
  
Megumi gasped, "What happened...?"  
  
Akashi stood cracking her knuckles, giggling, "Come on! We're even now, right?"  
  
"Even?! The Missy isn't a martial artist, lady!!" pointed out Sano.  
  
But Kaoru got up, rubbing her chin. A small trickle of blood escaped the corner of her mouth.  
  
Kenshin glared at Akashi, "Stop this right now!!"  
  
"Or what? You'll lecture me to death about not hitting girls?"  
  
Kaoru came up to her, and threw a punch. Akashi caught it, and just as she did, Kaoru yanked her arm, bring Akashi with it since her grip was so tight, and she hoisted her up to flip her over.  
  
"Oh great, there's that Kamiya Kasshin style jujitsu..." remembered Yahiko.  
  
Akashi narrowed her eyes, twisted her body again, flipping straight up into the air form Kaoru's parry, and landed on Kaoru's shoulders.  
  
Kaoru wobbled, "HEY, what are you!-"  
  
Akashi grinned, and lunged off her shoulders, leaving her feet pushing Kaoru into the ground.  
  
Kenshin stepped in, "That's enough. I will not let you torment Miss Kaoru."  
  
The mysterious Akashi crossed her arms, "Yeah? You and what army?"  
  
Kaoru wasn't going to get faced up twice. "No Kenshin!! I swear if you don't let me kill her, I'll kill you!!" she growled.  
  
Kenshin sweated, "Oro... if you insist Miss Kaoru. But you know, if she get's too much for you I-'  
  
"Shut up!! I won't be beaten by some hussy!!"  
  
Akashi glared at her, "Oh, you're pathetic. All talk and no-"  
  
Kaoru charged at her. Akashi smiled, and dodged her punch, swayed away from her kick, and flipped over her shoulder tackle. On and on it went, Akashi dodging everything she threw, when Akashi called out, "Eventually you'll tire out more than me. And I have to make dinner in an hour, so let's shorten this!"  
  
Akashi charged to Kaoru, fists raised...  
  
Suddenly, two arrows whistled into the field. Akashi looked up, and backed out. Kenshin immediately struck the arrow, but another yet again escaped his blade, and sunk into Kaoru's leg.  
  
"NnngaaAAH!!"  
  
"Miss Kaoru!!" shouted Kenshin  
  
Akashi glared into the distance, as Kenshin caught the falling Kaoru.  
  
Megumi gasped. "Oh my God, what happened?"  
  
Kenshin shook Kaoru as she went into shock. "Miss Kaoru, wake up!!"  
  
Yahiko rushed to her side, "Damn, she's bleeding a lot..."  
  
Sano scanned the fields, then glared at Akashi standing dumbfounded. He ran to her, and yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!!"  
  
Akashi was still staring at Karou, when Sano grabbed her arm. "Hey, are you listening?!!"  
  
She suddenly looked up at him, and slapped him. He was jolted back by the full force of her blow, and rubbed his cheek. She placed her hands on her hips, and sighed, "I'm sorry..."  
  
Kenshin glared at her. "NOW you're sorry?"  
  
"No, it's isn't like that," Akashi replied. "Those arrows were meant for me."  
  
Sano looked at her, when Yahiko shouted, "Who cares!!! Those arrows hit her pretty deep!!"  
  
"Miss Megumi, do you have anything that might help?!!"  
  
Megumi rummaged through her purse. "I'm sorry Sir Ken, I only have a few bandages, not enough to stop her bleeding."  
  
"Akashi! Where is the nearest hospital?!!"  
  
Akashi surveyed them. She saw the towering Zanza, still glaring at her with anger. The young Yahiko, who's tough exterior melted away at the sight of Karol in danger. She noticed Megumi's rivalry with Kaoru also disappeared, and Kenshin's eyes were mixed with anger and... something else. She sighed, and turned. "Follow me; I'll take care of her."  
  
"Why should we trust you, lady?!" demanded Sano.  
  
Akashi glared at him, and then started ahead. "The choice is yours. But I assure you, the assassins after me clean up whatever they can't fully kill. And I'm the only who knows where they are right now."  
  
Kenshin was wrapping the small bandages around Kaoru's wound, not daring to movie the sunken arrowhead tip. He called out, "We all saw the arrows came from the west."  
  
"But now they are regrouping for us to reach the gates. Once we get there, I'm just going to have to lose my load."  
  
Megumi stamped her foot. "Whose a wide load, you hussy?!!"  
  
Akashi scoffed, "Yare yare..... suit yourself. I'm just really sorry she took my place. I'm just trying to help."  
  
"Fine!! Who needs some creepy lady like you, anyways?!!" yelled Yahiko.  
  
"Wait! Miss Akashi," called Kenshin. He slowly lifted Kaoru. "Please, show me the way."  
  
Everyone turned to Kenshin, wide eyed. Akashi nodded, smiling. "My pleasure."  
  
~ In the Woods to Kyoto, Not too Far From It~  
  
"Where exactly are we heading?" called Sano, as they sneaked into the city through a small cluster of trees.  
  
"I don't like to use the hospitals, since they would report something like this to the police."  
  
Sano glared at Akashi. "And why would the police interrogate an innocent lady like you, huh?"  
  
She smiled, "I have no idea, Zanza."  
  
Megumi tried her best to keep up with them in her skirt. "How do you know our names?"  
  
"I know as much as any body else, does." Akashi pushed aside a pile of leaves, revealing a whole into a building. She crawled into it. "It's a tight squeeze, I'll admit, but it should be better than other things."  
  
Sano grumbled. "I have a feeling the more we follow you, the closer we are to something really messed up."  
  
She simply smiled, as she helped Kenshin carry Kaoru. Through there, they were in an alleyway in Kyoto, in a housing district.  
  
She slid open a wall, and told them to hurry inside.  
  
"What is this place?" questioned Kenshin.  
  
"My house," she answered. She smiled, "Please make your selves at home."  
  
There, she laid out a clean futon for Karou, which Kenshin laid her down on. Akashi left the room briefly, and returned with many rags, bandages, and more bandages.  
  
"There is water boiling on my stove. Miss Megumi, I trust you will help me?"  
  
Megumi rolled up her sleeves, glaring at her. "I just hope you don't try to stab us in the back as I help Kaoru."  
  
Akashi giggled, "Please! You flatter me!! I allow no violence in my house."  
  
"What's the deal, lady? Before you were all like, 'Kill kill kill!!!' and now you're all, well, 'Have a cookie, make yourself at home'. It's kinda odd, if ya ask me..." commented Yahiko.  
  
Akashi removed her hair pins, letting it cascade down to her waist. "I know, but I'm the one who made the rule of keeping violence away from this house... men can do such terrible things when they're mad."  
  
"And what of you, Red Death?"  
  
Everyone looked at Kenshin. He repeated, "Red Death. It's what you're name implies, doesn't it? How can you say such things like that, yet you were the one drawing your blade first."  
  
She giggled again, handing Megumi some more bandages. "Yes, it is odd. But, I have my reasons. For now, I really would like to help Miss Kaoru here."  
  
"Why's that?" asked Sano.  
  
"Well, she's hurt. Someone has to take that arrow out of her leg, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but you caused it."  
  
"Did not. She was in the way, an innocent bystander. People who hurt innocent people..." she looked down at her hands, unraveling another set of bandages. "... are just worthless ........... mongrel dogs."  
  
"Oro..?" asked Kenshin.  
  
She giggled again. "Listen to me!! Babbling like an idiot. The water's steaming!! I better get it so we can disinfect Miss Karou's wound."  
  
Akashi got up, and left the room. Sano turned to Kenshin. "So, what do you think of that Akashi?"  
  
"She seems a bit confused, that she is. But other than that, she seems perfectly harmless in her house. She doesn't carry weapons in here, and I cannot even find a hint of blood in her house. It is true, what she says. No one get's hurt in her house."  
  
"A little bizarre if you ask me," mumbled Megumi. "Who does she think she is, anyways?! Attacking Sir Ken like that..."  
  
Kenshin sighed. "Well, I believe she's really trying to help this time..."  
  
Yahiko scratched his head. "Well, I think she still can't be trusted."  
  
"Think what you want, but you're in her house right now," she called from the door way. "So be a little nicer."  
  
She changed into a light blue kimono. Her hair was pinned up again, and she was carrying a kettle with boiling water. She handed it to Megumi, who carefully soaked a rag in it, and pressed it into Kaoru's wounds.  
  
Kaoru instantly woke up, "YeeOOOWCH!! What the.... Megumi?"  
  
"Welcome back," muttered Megumi sarcastically.  
  
Sano grinned, "Hey Missy!! How are ya feelin'?"  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Geez, don't you remember, ugly?!! You got hit by an arrow, and you passed out."  
  
Kaoru blinked. "That really happened?" she asked Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin rubbed his neck. "I'm afraid so, Miss Kaoru."  
  
"Yep, and this is what we just pulled out of your leg," grinned Akashi, holding up the bloody, extracted arrowhead.  
  
Kaoru gasped, "You're... y-you're that..."  
  
"Yes yes, the crazy broad. Enough of that. Now tell me, what bring you folks to Kyoto?"  
  
Kaoru yelled, "Are you nuts?! You kicked my face!! Then kicked me in the dirt!!"  
  
Akashi grinned, "Yeah, I know. But what a laugh it was, wasn't it?"  
  
Kaoru bared her fangs at her.  
  
Kenshin smiled, "There is a young lady we were hoping to meet, because her birthday is coming up in a week."  
  
Akashi clapped her hands. "Oh, good!! You can surprise her right when her birthday comes up!!"  
  
Kenshin sweated, "But uhh, she already made rooms for us!"  
  
"Oh, even better!! You guys won't show up for a week, and then when her birthday comes up and she feels all down, you can jump in her surprise her!!"  
  
"That's kinda mean, don't you think?" pointed out Sano.  
  
"Yeah, but if you think about, feeling success after failure feels really nice after just expecting you to come and... ummmm..... ya know, I really don't know where I'm going with this. Would you guys like something to eat?"  
  
*Now this woman was really bizarre; she turned from menacing witch to ditsy housewife.*  
  
Sano was the first to speak up. "Do you have any fish? Like salmon? I love salmon."  
  
Kaoru glared at him. "I thought I told you to get some manners!!"  
  
"You said that about Misao's party, not some stranger's house. Hey, can I have a side of rice with that?"  
  
Akashi smiled, "Sounds like you want a meal instead of a snack. Perhaps you'd like to have some dinner?"  
  
Yahiko grinned, "Hey, you can cook?"  
  
Akashi stood. "Of course I can. What kind of self respecting woman couldn't?"  
  
"Yeah Kaoru, why couldn't- OWCH!!" Sano yelped after Kaoru throw her slipper at him. "I'm gonna get bruised, Missy!!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure she's not that bad. I hope you don't mind, it'll take a good half hour. Do you mind?"  
  
"Oh, of course not, Miss Akashi," smiled Kenshin politely.  
  
She bowed, and slid open the door to the hallway, "If Miss Kaoru can stand, I'd rather you all wait in the guestroom than my husband's room. He can always tell when there's been people in his room, and he can get so grouchy when that happens."  
  
Kenshin nodded, and asked Kaoru, "Can you stand up?"  
  
Kaoru stood, and winced. "Y-Yeah, I can."  
  
Akashi apologized again. "I'm truly sorry; you weren't supposed to get hurt. And now you're kimono's soaked in blood. And covered in dirt. Would you ladies like to change into one of my yukatas? It might be too long for you, but it was very hot today, and you must have been sweating the whole way through."  
  
"Oh, we don't want to cause any trouble," started Kaoru.  
  
Akashi smiled. "Oh please!! This is fun!! I rarely get guests over at my house, since my husband, well..."  
  
Megumi sighed, "I know. Men can be so stubborn."  
  
"Just what is their problem, anyways?" demanded Kaoru.  
  
"Hey, we're still here, ugly!!" shouted Yahiko.  
  
Akashi grinned, sliding open the door. "Here, you guys wait here while we change, mmkay?"  
  
Megumi helped Kaoru to her feet, while Akashi looped her arm through Kaoru's, and they helped her hop into another room to change.  
  
The three women came back, with Megumi and Kaoru in white yukatas. Akashi said, "Sorry, but those are my only spare ones. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Oh, not at all!! It feels nice to change out of those old robes anyways!" replied Kaoru.  
  
Sano sighed, "Are you girls done gossiping yet?!"  
  
"Seriously!! We could hear you nitpicking us from across the house!!" grumbled Yahiko.  
  
"Mind your own business," warned Kaoru. She turned to Akashi. "So, would you like me to help you with dinner?"  
  
Akashi smiled politely, "Thank you, but I like being in charge of my kitchen."  
  
"Good save there, Akashi. The Missy here would've just ruined it-HEY!!" went Sano, as he dodged Kaoru's other slipper.  
  
Megumi settled in the middle of the room, kneeling at the table. "Such lovely furniture you have here, Akashi."  
  
"Oh yes, it was a real find. Not that many people have mahogany, do they?" she called on her way in.  
  
Akashi came out, carrying a tray of rice bowls filled with white rice. It steamed as she set it on the table. "Well the rice is ready!! I already had that cooking before I left for some errands. But, the fish'll take a bit longer."  
  
Kenshin sat next to Megumi. "It smells good from here Miss Akashi, that it does!!"  
  
She giggled, "Oh Himura, you make me blush!!"  
  
Suddenly, there was the sound of the front door sliding, then slamming shut. Akashi suddenly gasped, "Oh no, I thought he was working a late shift today!! Ohhh, that idiot............" she grumbled.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Kenshin.  
  
Akashi stopped at the door, and replied, "My husband. Please stay here, okay?"  
  
She slid the door behind her, and they heard her footprints fade to the front of the house.  
  
Kaoru touched the walls, which were painted delicately with a picture of sakura trees and swans. "Such lovely rooms........... she must have a very wealthy husband!!"  
  
Megumi nodded, feeling the tatami mats underneath her. "So soft, not rough and itchy at all. No wonder she's so happy at home."  
  
Kaoru gazed about the finery in the room. There were beautiful hand painted vases which held delicate flowers in their slender necks on top on meticulously carved tables. Incense filled the room with a slight fragrance of lavender, and Kaoru noted how expensive even the floors felt, "I must admit, the wooden floors of the dojo could use some upgrading.......... maybe I'll ask her what she uses!"  
  
Kenshin smiled, "Uhh, Miss Kaoru? I think this is some kind of expensive tatami."  
  
They heard muffled voices and the thudding of Akashi's light footsteps, as they heard her also say, "Oh, please don't be that way, honey........."  
  
She slid open the doors, beaming at the Kenshingumi, "Well!! How's the rice?"  
  
Sano had already finished his bowl. "Good!! Can I have more?"  
  
"Oh certainly!!"  
  
"I hope you're husband wasn't angry, Miss Akashi?" implored Kenshin politely.  
  
"Oh, about that; please stop calling me that. My husband wouldn't like it, hearing you call me by some street punk's name."  
  
Megumi looked up from her bowl. "What should we call you then?"  
  
Akashi opened her mouth to speak, when suddenly, a very familiar voice cut through the air:  
  
"Tokio!!"  
  
And everyone fell silent, as Hajime Saito, Leader of the 3rd Squad Shinsengumi, walked into the dining room, "I thought you had told me....." and he soon found his words dead.  
  
Kaoru's heart was beating fast, since this man provoked fear in her in a way no one ever did. This man caused the Battousai to come out of Kenshin. Sano was trying his hardest not to burst out in an attempt to knock him out, his fists trembling. Megumi was glaring at him, as was Yahiko. Though, a bead of sweat ran down his cheek. Kenshin stared, not daring to show any emotion of any kind.  
  
Saito glanced around the room, amber eyes narrowed, and then turned to his wife. "Tokio. You did not tell me we were having guests tonight."  
  
Akashi- err, Tokio grinned, and turned away, "I'm sorry Goro, but they were weary travelers, and they really needed a place to stay."  
  
"What's wrong with the motel down the street?" demanded Saito- umm, Goro.  
  
Tokio glared at him, snapping her wrist in an imaginary slapping motion. "Goro!! I thought I told you to be nicer to my guests!!"  
  
She turned back to the stunned group. "I'm sorry. I'll go get you your rice, Sanosuke."  
  
She walked out of the room, and the first to break the silence was Sano, nearly shouting:  
  
"YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?!!"  
  
Saito surveyed the room once more, and took a seat at the far end of the table. "Wonderful. I have a wandering Battousai, a kid, two useless women and an idiot residing in my house."  
  
"WHO'S an idiot?!!" demanded Sano, growling.  
  
Saito calmly removed his gloves, "Calm yourself, moron. Not in my house."  
  
Kenshin said, "I should've known something was odd about that woman..."  
  
Saito turned his eyes to him without moving his head, "You're implying something wrong with my wife?"  
  
Kenshin sweated, "Ah, no Saito!! I think she's very interesting, that she is!!"  
  
"As in nuts," went Yahiko.  
  
Saito glared at him, as Kaoru bonked Yahiko's head. "Don't say such things about Miss Tokio!!"  
  
"How can I not say it?!! She-"  
  
Tokio suddenly entered the room. She looked at everyone else's bowls. "Is there something wrong with my rice?"  
  
Kenshin chuckled, "N-No, Miss Tokio. We were all flustered, I mean, we didn't know you're umm, husband was a policeman!"  
  
Tokio blinked. "Why? Are you convicts?"  
  
"Oro........."  
  
Sano grunted. Tokio smiled at him. "Oh, I almost forgot!! Here's some more rice, Sanosuke." She knelt next to Goro, and handed him a plate of hot soba. "And here's some soba for you!"  
  
She turned again. "I'll go get the rest of the meal for you guys, so you can chat some more!!"  
  
Megumi suddenly got up. "I'll help you, Tokio."  
  
"Oh no, I mean, I really don't-"  
  
Megumi's tone turned commanding. "I insist."  
  
"Ohh, okay............"  
  
When they left, Sano got right up to Saito. "Cut the act!! What are you doing here?!!"  
  
"Coming home. I should be demanding the same from you."  
  
Yahiko piped up, "Well, we were coming to Kyoto, minding our own business, when suddenly-"  
  
Kenshin held up his arm to stop Yahiko. "Ahh, we just happened to be passing by. And Miss Tokio here was kind enough to let us in. We had no idea she was your wife."  
  
"Yeah, if we did know, we sure as hell wouldn't be here," grumbled Sano.  
  
Saito glared at Kenshin, "Didn't know? Just how long were you in my house, Battousai?"  
  
"I'd prefer you not call me that, Saito, and I'll just keep calling you Goro in return. I have a feeling you don't let your wife know who you really are. Am I right?"  
  
Saito stared at him, eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
Tokio poked her head back in. "I'm sorry Goro, but can you please change before you eat? I really hate having to stay late at night washing your uniform so it can be ready for tomorrow just because you spilled something on it."  
  
He nodded to her, smiling. He stood up, his head nearly brushing the ceiling.  
  
"Don't take anything," he warned Sano.  
  
Sano growled at him. As soon as he left, Sano burst at Kenshin. "You're just gonna take that from him?!! Kick his @$$!!!"  
  
Kenshin looked down, and crossed his arms. "Sano, I have a feeling Saito and Tokio both lead lives the other doesn't know about."  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin. "How so, Kenshin?"  
  
"For one thing, Tokio's bizarre behavior. She was so ........... different when we entered the house. But now I see. She had to get in character. That character is Goro Fujita's wife, an ordinary woman doing ordinary things. But, as soon as she was wearing that sword, and out stalking to hunt us, she was....... very much like a wife for Saito."  
  
"EH?!!" went everyone.  
  
"It's true. She never gave up on us, did she? And her feelings of someone slaying the innocent rivals that of Saito's and mine, though I'm not sure if she's ever killed anyone herself. Plus, did you see how she told us her name just as Saito came home? She obviously didn't want us to call her Red Death again. She's hiding that alternate life from Saito."  
  
"But why?" asked Yahiko. "I mean, wouldn't it help if that crazy cop was on your side?"  
  
Kenshin frowned. "I'm not sure. I have a hunch, but I may be wrong. In any case, as far as I know, Tokio is hiding her... other life away from Saito. And I've yet to see if Saito can see this."  
  
"You mean Akashi?"  
  
"I bet he already has, but I haven't seen him give me a clue to his knowing yet. There could be a chance Saito may not see it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Kaoru thought for a bit, "Maybe he's so in love with her, he doesn't even realize it!!" she giggled, "How cuuuuuute.........."  
  
"Oh please, that guy having emotions is like saying that rock has emotions," muttered Sano.  
  
Tokio entered, holding a tray with Megumi, and they passed out portions of beef.  
  
"How's it taste?" asked Tokio.  
  
"Very good!!" commented Kenshin.  
  
Sano was already done with his food by the time she asked him.  
  
She smiled, "I guess I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
Megumi giggled, "You know Tokio, I thought you were tall for your size, but I can see you're just the right height for your husband!"  
  
Tokio giggled, "Uhh, thanks Megumi!! I guess........... but, you guys shouldn't be so stiff around my Goro. He's just a big teddy bear, once you get to know him!"  
  
Sano snorted, and burst out laughing. Yahiko laughed, and Kenshin smiled, struggling to keep a straight face. "Oh....... is he?"  
  
"Yup!! See, when he get's all mad, all I have to do is rub up against him like so," she said, demonstrating with Kenshin, "And he turns all soft and melts like butter, hee hee heeee!!!"  
  
Kenshin blushed, "Ororororo..."  
  
Tokio laughed, "Yeah, like that!! Except for that, 'oro'ing sound you make." Tokio turned to Megumi, "Geez, why does he do that?"  
  
Kaoru laughed, "Seriously!?"  
  
Goro just then came into the room wearing a fresh white yukata, and noticed too many smiling face at him. "What...?"  
  
Sano grinned "Oh nothing................ teddy bear."  
  
Yahiko snorted, nearly shooting rice out of his nose.  
  
Goro's eyes widened a fraction, before he rolled them. "Tokio, do you really have to tell that to everyone you meet?"  
  
Tokio giggled. "But it's so true!! Now shush, before I make you melt."  
  
Sano was now shaking with laughter, and Goro let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Tokio...."  
  
"Oh, come on now, we rarely have guests! Let's have a little fun!!"  
  
Goro sat next to his wife. "There's a reason why I stopped accepting guests..."  
  
Megumi had a playful grin on. "So tell me... Goro...how did you and Tokio meet?"  
  
Goro swallowed his soba, and wiped his mouth. "What's to say? I met her, she met me. There you have it."  
  
"Nuh uh!! It was nothing like that!!" said Tokio, as Goro looked extremely uncomfortable.  
  
Megumi squealed, and a pair of fox ears popped out, "Oooh!! Tell me all about it!!"  
  
Tokio smiled, "Ya see, Goro here was in a party with some other men who looked very important, and poor Goro, he can't hold his sake well, and well, I found him on my front porch, and dirty and delusional-"  
  
"I think that's enough Tokio-"  
  
"No, tell us more!!" boasted Sano, now turning his angry mood to ecstatic.  
  
Tokio giggled, "Well, I was all like, 'You better get off my porch, my dad hates drunks!!' And he was saying, 'Quit yelling, woman, I'm having a hangover, alright?!'' and oh, he was so cute!!"  
  
Kaoru blushed, "It was love at first sight?!"  
  
"Oh God no, I always threw things at him. And punched him too, whenever I felt he said the wrong things."  
  
"What were those things?" implored Megumi.  
  
"Oh he called me 'idiot', 'moron', and even said I was worthless. But I showed him!!" Tokio thought, then turned to Kenshin, "Come to think of it, I think he called me those things to do his bidding."  
  
"How so, Miss Tokio?"  
  
"Well, he's said, 'Only weak girls can't make good soba', and stuff like that." Tokio frowned, turned, and lightly slapped his back, "You moron!! You tricked me!!!"  
  
Sano laughed, "Ah, so that's how you got her to marry you. What'd you say, 'Only stupid girls don't marry crazy people like me'?!"  
  
Goro glared openly at him, and Kenshin shot him a look. Kaoru also glared at him. "Sano!!!"  
  
Tokio laughed, and looped her arms around Goro's free one. "Actually, yeah. He's such a jerk, someone had to put him in place." Tokio rubbed her head on his shoulder. "Buuut, we rarely fight a lot now." She let go, and turned to Kenshin. "So!! How did you and Kaoru meet?"  
  
Kenshin went absolutely numb with shock. "Ororoororororoo..............."  
  
Kaoru giggled, blushing furiously, "Oh, please!! It's nothing like that!! I- I mean, umm, w-we barely know each other!! We don't even share the same room!! Ah ha ha haa.."  
  
Tokio grinned, "Well, it's high time you guys should, eh?" she turned to Sano, "Tell me, do you know?"  
  
"Kaoru challenged Kenshin to a fight, and Kenshin wussed out," he answered, holding up a cup. "Do you guys have any sake?"  
  
Tokio smiled, "Ah, I'm sorry, Sanosuke, but since my husband doesn't really approve of it, I rarely keep any in the house."  
  
Sano grumbled to himself, "Lousy good for nothing wolf, can't even hold his own sake..."  
  
"There's sake down the street in this store that's, oh say, AWAY FROM MY HOUSE. You can help yourself," retorted Goro, sipping his tea.  
  
"Oh, Goro, please, he just wanted something to drink." Tokio ran her figners through her bangs. "Well, I could make some tea."  
  
Kenshin smiled, but declined. "I'm sorry, Miss Tokio, but it is getting late."  
  
Yahiko grinned, patting his stomach, "Yeah that tasted so good, Tokio. Can't wait to see what you can make for breakfast!!"  
  
"Breakfast?" asked Goro in a dangerous tone. "Now why would a boy like you get the idea that you'll be here around breakfast time?"  
  
Tokio chuckled nervously, "Ahh heh heh heh.......... uhh, because I told them they could?"  
  
Goro narrowed his eyes, and asked calmly, a slight smile tugging at his lips. "Did you now?"  
  
"I thought I told you on your way in!"  
  
"You didn't," he replied, drinking from his cup.  
  
Tokio smirked closing her eyes, "Feh. Must've slipped my mind."  
  
Goro glared at her. "You realize you're not going to get any sleep once I'm done with you."  
  
Tokio grinned devilishly. "Are you going to yell at me or do something else that'll occupy the whole night?"  
  
Sano shivered, "Eww, Goro getting it on." He rubbed his arms, shuddering, "I feel dirty."  
  
Goro drank his broth, rolling his eyes.  
  
"What's it like, a night with a policeman?" Megumi smirked, "Kinky?"  
  
Tokio giggled, and Sano couldn't stop laughing. Yahiko grimaced, "This conversation is getting gross.............."  
  
Goro stood up, sighing, "If this is tonight's topic, and I can't throw you people out, I'll be going to bed. I have work tomorrow, after all."  
  
And after soon said, Goro left the room for his. Tokio sighed. "Oh dear, I did hope he was going to be a bit more hospitable towards my guests. Ah well........." she turned to them "So!! Do you girls want separate rooms from the guys, or are we going co-ed tonight?!"  
  
Everyone agreed to separate rooms, though Kaoru had to think about it first.  
  
~In Tokio's and Goro's bedroom~  
  
"I really hope this doesn't become a new hobby of yours, Tokio," warned Goro, once the others had gone to bed. He was tying his yukata, watching her prepare the beddings in their room.  
  
"Oh, lighten up, Goro. They were tired, and stuff."  
  
"They were heading somewhere. I have a suspicion you dragged them in here."  
  
Tokio giggled, thinking ~You don't know the half of it...~  
  
She rolled out the futon for her husband. "Goro..... you seemed rather more..... umm, how can I say this? Grouchier than usual. Did you know these people?"  
  
"One of them I apprehended. So, the rest naturally had a dislike for me."  
  
"Oh, was it the big, tall guy?"  
  
"What gives you that idea?"  
  
Tokio smiled, unfolding the blankets. "He seems to be the idiotic type that would make you so mad."  
  
Goro smirked. "Suddenly my wife can read my emotions."  
  
"Isn't that part of the job description?" She laughed, taking the pins from her hair. She fluffed it once, and sighed, "So, tell me!! Are you gonna yell at me, Goro?"  
  
Goro rubbed his neck, lying down on his side of the futon. "Maybe later."  
  
Tokio watched him, "You know... ever since that day you came from Tokyo, you've been rubbing that neck. Did you fall or sleep wrong, or something?"  
  
Saito closed his eyes, remembering that 'killing blow' the Battousai had landed there. "... guess I slept on it wrong. And stop asking questions, I was rather hoping to come home to a quiet house. I'm tired right now. Busy day at work."  
  
Tokio giggled slightly, "Ooohh, tell me about it!!" She flopped down on his free arm. "Come on; don't leave out any of the bloody details!!"  
  
Goro sighed, "Yare yare... my wife thirsts for bloody stories. Whatever happened to the blushing bride I had?"  
  
"Oh, she retired long ago when she found out her husband was a complete jerk."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Look at him! So pathetic, he can't even hold his own sake!"  
  
Goro rolled his eyes, "I really wish you'd stop pointing that out to everyone you see..........."  
  
Tokio grinned, "Sorry. But the truth is you're so perfect. I gotta nitpick SOMETHING."  
  
He slid his eyes to her. "You have to?"  
  
She giggled, "All part of the job of being a nagging wife."  
  
"You make sounding like my wife more like a chore."  
  
"It is considering the dangerous life you lead."  
  
Goro's eye slightly narrowed. "What makes you say that?"  
  
Tokio smiled, and closed her eyes, laying her head against his chest. "You better stop being such a grouch to my guests, or else I'll run away with that big, handsome, idiot Sanosuke Sagara."  
  
"That moron?! Leaving him for me is the worst insult."  
  
"Hmm, I dunno. It'd be more like freedom for me."  
  
Goro sighed, and Tokio smiled, deeply. "I love you, ya know." She finally whispered after the all was quite.  
  
"Hnh."  
  
"...hnh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's all you have to say?"  
  
"You heard me say it before."  
  
"But I wanna hear it every time I say it!!"  
  
"Fine. I love you."  
  
"With feeling!! I didn't marry you just so I can have the wonderful name Fujita after mine!!"  
  
Goro smiled, really smiled, rolled over, and kissed Tokio long and hard. "Tokio, I love you more than words can ever say."  
  
Tokio was taken away by the kiss. Her husband usually never showed such signs of affections so spontaneously. And romantically!! Her bottom lip hung open. Goro smiled pressing his forehead against hers. "What are you doing? Catching flies?"  
  
She smiled, narrowing her eyes devilishly and snuggled closer to him. "You big jerk. One of these days you're wife will leave you for someone far more deserving of her perfect beauty and disposition."  
  
Goro slung one arm around her. "That'll be the day..."  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
Kaoru woke up early in the morning. It was still dark out a bit, but the sun was already peeking through the mountains. She felt that Tokio's robe she was wearing smelled a bit odd, and her futon felt just a bit too soft. But then again, Kaoru was always bad at sleeping in any other place but home. She kicked off her blanket, and looked at Megumi.  
  
'Look at her!! Sleeping like a log...' she thought, enviously. 'I wish I could relax like Megumi. She's been through so much more than me, but can find peace anywhere. Even...'  
  
Kaoru narrowed her eyes '...... even in the wolf's den.'  
  
Kaoru sighed, and stood up. For some reason, she really wanted to see Kenshin. Perhaps seeing Tokio with Saito... how they interacted. And that question Tokio brought up!! How could she suspect Kaoru and Kenshin have feelings for each other?!! Was she that obvious?!!  
  
**Or maybe Saito told her, since he seemed to notice how I felt........... and how Kenshin felt........ for me.......**  
  
In any case, Kaoru felt that the warm air of the summer was too thick for her, so she carefully slid open her door. It was getting a bit brighter. The dark halls were filled with a bright bluish looking light, the kind you can only get from early mornings. The setting sun only casts purple light. Kaoru opened the door to the men's room, and gasped.  
  
Yahiko was lying down with his butt in the air, his blanket kicked off from a rough sleep, and Sano was snoring loudly in the corner. But, a folded futon and blanket were neatly stacked in the opposite corner.  
  
Kenshin wasn't there!!  
  
Kaoru looked around the halls, careful not to make her footsteps known. She didn't want to disturb Tokio, much less wake up Saito, so she decided to go to the kitchen. Maybe if she busied herself making breakfast, she can get this weird feeling out of her stomach. Besides, she felt she should do so. Miss Tokio, once they got in her house, treated them like honored guests. The least she could do was make them breakfast.  
  
Kaoru entered the hall leading to the kitchen was still pitch dark since it's windows faced away from the rising sun. She felt around the walls, looking for a door, when her fingers suddenly grabbed a warm, sleeved arm.  
  
"Are you lost, Kamiya?"  
  
Kaoru gasped, "S-Saito?!!"  
  
Saito opened a door, filtering some sun light into the dark hall. She noticed Saito was already fully dressed in the policeman's uniform. He was frowning. "I thought I told you, I am Goro Fujita in this house. And what are you doing wandering so early?"  
  
Kaoru stammered, "Ahh, it was kinda stuffy in my room and uhhh, I can't find Kenshin, so I thought-"  
  
"He'd be in the kitchen," he answered, turning away.  
  
Kaoru sighed, defeated for excuses. "Okay okay, I was hungry. But, Kenshin really is gone, so I wasn't lying about that."  
  
Goro shrugged, hands in his pockets going into the kitchen himself. "Just don't stuff yourself with my all food."  
  
Kaoru grumbled, "You're very rude for a husband to someone like Tokio."  
  
"It's funny how you people keep saying that. If you knew her, it'd be the other way around, the way she sometimes can't bite her tongue. I don't find it so hard how I could get a wife."  
  
Kaoru smiled, trying to hide it. "Well, it is kinda amazing, if you ask me..."  
  
Goro frowned, pulling out a cup out for himself.  
  
Kaoru recovered, "But ummm...what are you talking about? I didn't even know you had a wife!"  
  
Saito poured himself some water, and stopped, mid thought. "That's right; it was the Battousai and the weasel girl I accidentally told..."  
  
"Weasel? Misao? You know Misao?"  
  
"No. I don't plan to either."  
  
Kaoru sighed, "Tokio was right, you need to work on your people skills."  
  
"You need to be less nosy. I'm sure you've been told that many times."  
  
"Do not!!"  
  
"Don't try to lie when your eyes can't."  
  
Kaoru rubbed her arm, slightly uncomfortable.  
  
Saito noticed. "What is it now?"  
  
"It's ........bizarre. I mean, you nearly ..... you nearly defeated Kenshin. We hated you, you frightened me! You were in my nightmares once..........!"  
  
Saito slid his eyes to her, still sipping from his cup.  
  
Kaoru continued, looking away, "It's kinda weird..... I mean, we even thought you died! All of us!! But..... here I am. Having a normal conversation with you."  
  
"It's not hard to start a conversation with Goro," Saito smirked.  
  
Kaoru scoffed, "Oh yeah, I forget. The infamous Hajime Saito, the Miburo who lives a double life as Goro Fujita!!" Kaoru placed her fists on her hips. "So what would a Miburo be like? Is he even nicer?"  
  
"A Miburo like me would throw you out of the house and not give a second glance."  
  
"So I was right. Hey, why didn't you throw us out of the house last night then?"  
  
Goro buttoned all the buttons on his jacket, turning away.  
  
"Why are you up so early? Is it work related?" implored Kaoru.  
  
Goro set down his cup, and walked for the front door.  
  
Kaoru followed after him. "How long do you plan on doing this?"  
  
"I plan to ignore you until you leave. And I hope that is in a few hours."  
  
Kaoru grinned evilly. "Try a week. And I was asking how long you were planning on acting like Goro Fujita, Hajime Saito."  
  
Goro's eyes slanted into those of a wolf's. "Consider yourself lucky that I'm a generous man when it comes to being a husband." He closed his eyes, smiling, placing his police hat on his head. "Good day, Miss Kamiya. I trust that you will not mention this to Mrs. Fujita. It would give her day a bad start, don't you think?"  
  
He opened the door, and stepped out. Kaoru tried to figure it out. Okay, it seemed like Saito didn't know about Tokio's double life. Or, he did, but he didn't say. Saito and Kenshin both observed many things at first glance, so he couldn't be this dumb to see his own wife was leading a double life as well.  
  
Or did he? 


	2. Sweet confessions

Pechan still doesn't own any of these characters.  
  
~ A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing ~  
  
Chapter 2: . Sweet Confessions .  
  
"Is something wrong, Miss Kaoru?" asked Tokio. She was dressed in another blue kimono, and she was washing the plates after this morning's breakfast. Kenshin was still no where to be seen, while Yahiko and Sano were playing Chess on a Chess set Tokio just happened to find.  
  
"Hey, Tokio!! Does this count as a checkmate?"  
  
Tokio crawled over, and inspected the board. "Mmm.... nope, sorry. You just have a check, see? His king can still move diagonally right forward."  
  
"Hah!!" exclaimed Sano triumphantly. He picked up his king and moved it. "Try to trick me, will ya, creep?"  
  
Tokio giggled, and moved Yahiko's knight forward. "There! Now you have a checkmate!"  
  
Yahiko laughed, "Seriously!? Alright!!"  
  
"WHAT?!! Tokio!!! Why'd you help the shrimp out!? I coulda used some pointers too!!"  
  
"Megumi sneered, "Oh ho ho, Sano needs all the help he can get."  
  
"Grrr, damn fox...." he growled, shaking his fist.  
  
"Oh, he was closer to beating you than you were closer to beating him, so I thought I'd speed up the game a bit," explained Tokio.  
  
Sano turned away, grumbling, "Still isn't fair, ya know...."  
  
Megumi smirked, "Figures the kid would beat Sano before he realizes what color he is on the board."  
  
Kaoru smiled, "Still, I think that's a pretty cool game you have there. We've only really played the Japanese version kind of Chess. The European kind is quite different."  
  
"Oh yes, quite. But, it's still fun to play, even if you're just a novice like me."  
  
"Like you?! You were able to see Sano's mistake!" exclaimed Yahiko.  
  
"Yes, that's true, but Sano's only a few levels lower below me, so I could see his faults as clear as day."  
  
Sano felt a rain cloud above his head. "I guess there'd be no escaping from being teased by Saito's wife..... she's almost as worse as him," he grumbled so only he could hear.  
  
Megumi leaned to Tokio, "How did someone like you become a chess expert?"  
  
"Oh, that's just Goro. After he beats me, he shows me how I lost. Lousy jerk, rubbing it ion my face and all." she sighed, smiling, "But, you'd think after getting beaten four hundred and seventy eight times in a row, I'd see all his battle strategies."  
  
"FOUR HUNDRED AND SEVENTY EIGHT TIMES?!! You keep count?!!"  
  
Tokio gingerly held out a score card, showing Tokio never winning once. "Ahh heh heh..."  
  
Yahiko squinted, and looked on the bottom left hand corner. "What are all those slash marks right there for?"  
  
"Oh, those were all the times I flipped the board away before that moron could beat me" Tokio counted on her fingers. "I'd say that was eighty seven times. Those are recent though. I found out it's more satisfying for me if I never see my losing turnout."  
  
"Sounds fun," said Kaoru, absently twisting her kimono sleeves into knots, looking out the window.  
  
Megumi played with the tips of her hair. "You've been spacing out all morning. What's going on in that empty head of yours, Kaoru?"  
  
"Grr Megumi... I'll have you know, nothing's wrong. I just couldn't sleep."  
  
"Oh, so you were the one rummaging about in the house, were you?" stated Tokio.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Well, Goro woke up and heard someone moving around earlier, so I assumed it was you."  
  
"But Goro was already dressed when I woke up. It seemed like he was getting ready to leave."  
  
"Oh, that. Yeah, he came home early yesterday so that he wouldn't have to work a late shift again. To make up for it, he's starting a lot earlier today."  
  
"Oh, I see....." said Kaoru.  
  
Yahiko stood up, looking around, "Say ummm, Miss Tokio? Do you have a bathroom in your house?"  
  
"Sure." She pointed the way. "Don't move anything in there though!! That jerk can always tell..." Tokio sighed as Yahiko left. "Man, Goro really let me have it yesterday. But, I guess it was my fault...."  
  
Kaoru tied back her hair in a purple ribbon. "He was really that mad?"  
  
"Oh, Goro always has to gripe about something. He said he came home early so that we could have a nice evening together and ummmm... do something else I enjoy rather a lot."  
  
Megumi and Kaoru gasped. Megumi asked cautiously, "Goro... is... capable of that?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it," giggled Tokio. "He was probably saying that to rub it into my face how I shouldn't have let you people into my house..." Tokio sighed, "Hooo... but if he was telling the truth, ohh I'm really gonna beat myself over the head for this..."  
  
Kaopru smiled politely, smiling, "Oh, really?"  
  
Megumi got up. "Excuse me; I have to go throw up."  
  
After she left Tokio smirked, "What's her problem?"  
  
Ever since this morning, watching Saito leave, Kaoru had a question bugging her. What if this question ruined everything for this young woman's life?  
  
"Is something wrong, Miss Kaoru? You are more quiet that usual," she sneered, "Are you sad Himura's no where to be found?"  
  
Kaoru blushed, "Hey, it's n-nothing like that!!"  
  
Tokio smiled, drinking her tea, "Yeah yeah, whatever... I was like that too, ya know. Till he popped the question first."  
  
Kaoru leaned closer to her, "He asked first?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh. I thought you'd be the type who'd... well you know, sally forth, ah hah hah haaah..."  
  
Tokio laughed, loudly, "You'd think so, huh? Naw, I was just like you. A blushing virgin-"  
  
Kaoru blushed, "Maybe you shouldn't make remarks like that-"  
  
"See? That's what I'm talking about!! I was EXACTLY like that." She sighed, and turned to the window, eyes growing distant. As did her voice, "Till I met him."  
  
But.. there was something about Miss Tokio. It seemed she was putting on an act. And just when her real self showed up, she seemed conscious, and pulled on another act. Kaoru noticed it, all girls notice it in other girls. It seemed like everything she did... was sort of to cover up something.  
  
Although sometimes, her actions seemed genuine.../... like...  
  
Kaoru sighed, and finally asked, "Tokio, do you know who. who Hajime Saito is?"  
  
Tokio folded her legs, sitting down, "Sure I do. He was... ummm..... a Shinsengumi guy, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So? What about him?"  
  
Kaoru looked away, "When we me..t. you told Kenshin that you were there because you're husband was part of the Revolution."  
  
"... yes?"  
  
"And... how old is Goro?"  
  
"About thirty three, thirty four I think."  
  
"Listen lady, don't try to lie to us. We know what you said yesterday," warned Yahiko, who had just entered. Apparently, he was listening in before he stepped inside the room.  
  
Sano stood, and leaned against the door. "Look, I can tell, you act nice and proper, I guess... but...you do know Goro Fujita is really Hajime Saito. Don't you?"  
  
Tokio smiled slowly. "That isn't really my place to know."  
  
"But you do."  
  
Tokio pushed a stand of hair away from her face. "I guess..... guess I should tell you all my story, huh?" she laughed, "To be honest, I wanted to get this load off my back for quite sometime!! But, between constantly trying to fool that detective wolf of mine, and his stubborn way of keeping no guests, I was gonna explode with this secret."  
  
"So, you really do know who he was."  
  
"WAS, Miss Kaoru? He IS. He's still the same Miburo he claims to be behind my back. He still watches the world through the eyes of a lone wolf. And... he still returns home to me still smelling of blood." Tokio looked away. "It's like I heard him once say, a Miburo can never be tamed."  
  
Sano's eyes had widened. "How long did you know?"  
  
"Well... it seems I can trust you guys." Tokio got up. "But, let's take a walk. I'll go into the woods, away from the ears of this city. Everything get's reported to the police here. To Saito. He knows everything that goes on."  
  
"That's kind of a load on his back, isn't it?" Kaoru said.  
  
"Well, come on, if you still want to know. Maybe we can catch a bite to eat later."  
  
~Half an hour later~  
  
Tokio lead Megumi, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke into the woods. There, in a clearing, there was a small ring of Buddhist statues with windmills twirling in them. Several stone benches were there too, though they looked recent and out of place. Tokio sat down in one.  
  
"Now. where to begin.?"  
  
Sano leaned against one of the taller statues. "Try the beginning."  
  
Tokio nodded. "Okay.  
  
" When I was about twelve my dad was a government official. Something about money, or taxes, I don't remember. In fact, I really couldn't remember what he looked like. All I know is..... he was big, strong, with such a gentle voice that could lull me to sleep. With that stupid Revolution war, there wasn't much peace going on in Kyoto. In fact, every night I could hear a few houses away people screaming, or metal sliding against metal. It was... rough on a child. A child is not sure what is going on, but they are panicked when their parents are. My mother was a wreck constantly jumping at every sound, claiming that 'They were coming after us too!!', ya know? But my father, Satoru, he... I.. I just felt so safe in his arms. I truly did. It felt like as long as I stayed in my father's arms, nothing could hurt me."  
  
"So what does this have to do with Saito?" asked Yahiko.  
  
Tokio just smiled silently. Kaoru tried speaking to her, "When did you meet?"  
  
Tokio bent down, resting her chin on her hands. "See, as I said my father was a government official. My sweet, gentle, comforting father was ... was a corrupt official. But I never knew. All I knew is.. he was my father. My sanctuary, if you will. Well, you guys know.... what Shinsengumi does to corrupt government officials, do you?"  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko gasped. Sano's eyes widened, and Megumi looked down.  
  
"The Shinsengumi killed...you're father, didn't they?" she murmured.  
  
"And my mother. And my two little sisters."  
  
"You had sisters, Tokio?"  
  
"Oh yes. But.... not that it matters now."  
  
Yahiko gulped. "And Saito... is the...?"  
  
Tokio took her time answering. "I had just turned fourteen, I think. Well, I woke up in the middle of the night when my father was pulling me into his arms. So strong yet gentle... ahhh, yes, I remember. The Shinsengumi were raiding the house."  
  
She spoke calmly, almost pleasantly. As if she were just sitting in her living room, discussing the weather over some bean cakes. "They were going to get rid of us. We were corrupt, after all. Anyways, my mother held my littlest sister in her arm on her hip, and tugging my younger sister by her hand- if I remember, my darling little sister was complaining her feet hurt since she forgot her slippers... Well, anyways, we got cornered, of course. And what I really remember that night. .were those eyes.. those terrible eyes..."  
  
"Eyes?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Those... those amber eyes. Wolf eyes, mocking my father. I can't even remember the words, I. .. I can only remember how cold that voice sounded. Branding my father as a traitor- a pathetic worm not worthy enough to crawl on the streets like a mongrel dog. Oh, he sounded like a crazy man, spouting things about beliefs and truths. And my father was stammering, and he was shaking... shaking a lot. But, I still felt... safe. Safe in his arms. My father drew his sword- I never saw him draw a sword before- and I bet ... I bet that Wolf could too. That Miburo. He could tell how my father's blade wavered constantly that his prey was going to be easy. Oh... those eyes....."  
  
Kaoru sat next to Tokio placing her fingers on her shoulder hoping to stop her painful story. It seemed too much for her. "Tokio, we...."  
  
But she continued anyways, with a trembling smile. "I'll admit, the Miburo was nice enough to rip me out of my father's arms before stabbing him in the neck. As I fell, I could that warm splash on my face. You know, when it's fresh it's all warm.... and... He noticed me. I was crying. I mean, how could I not? That damn...," She closed her eyes, her voice rising, "That @#!$ing wolf tore away my sanctuary!! The only comfort to me, he took it away!! But then, my mother and sisters screamed. I turned, and ran to them, screaming. Another Shinsengumi raised his blade to me. But... the wolf got to him first. Stabbed the hand holding the blade stained with my sister's blood. The Shinsengumi looked at the alpha wolf, and that wounded wolf. I believe he said something like, "We came here for the man only.' He also said only... only worthless scum slew women and children. Such a lie!! He thinks his hands aren't stained?!! He thinks his hands are clean because he only stabbed dirty blood?!!"  
  
Tokio slammed her fist on the log, trying not to scream her heart, "He killed my father!!! My father, that..... that sweet man... the only man I had ever loved, he ripped him away from me... and he finds that... he thinks killing that man..... that terrible imperialist, he thinks that doesn't count...as a murder?!! Aku Soku Zan- if he ever followed true to those words... then he should have killed himself!!"  
  
Tokio turned to the stunned group. "... Well? Am I wrong to feel angry?"  
  
~Yet she certainly didn't look angry. More like.... broken.~  
  
Sano gritted his teeth, anger return, and fists forming. "That... that damn Saito.... he did all that to you?"  
  
Yahiko was shocked to hear all this anger coming from this woman who was so cheerful a minute ago. He muttered, "Then... then why..?"  
  
"Why am I married to him? After the whole war was over, and the Shinsengumi were disbanded, he was still alive. Of course. My dumb luck. I also happened to be training to kill Shinsengumi soon after my father died. I worked on the same side ... on the same side the Battousai was. I never met him face to face, though... my only job was going to be to infiltrate Shinsengumi headquarters and stuff. By the time the war ended, I already had above average technique in fighting. Not enough skill to face a Shinsengumi head on, but maybe as a ninja, I could surprise him and be lucky. It was a risk worth taking. The new government offered me a job. They were going to use Saito as an underground official, a secret agent almost. I had to be... his sheathe."  
  
Kaoru repeated. "His sheathe?"  
  
"To keep him calm, almost. They knew I was the best one for the job, since I'm such a good actress, they said. To help him maintain his humanity. You've all seen what it can do... to certain fellows like Shishio, losing faith in you government and country..." Tokio looked up at the trees, "They also told me...if that wolf should ever arise... to step out of line.. I was given the liberty to do away with him. That was .... my job."  
  
The group was stunned beyond words. Sano barely whispered, "So in other words... the only reason you married Saito.. was to kill him?"  
  
Tokio sighed. "Yes. That was the only reason... the only reason I took the job.. that I assumed the role."  
  
Megumi caught her tone had changed. "It.. it WAS your only reason. There's a new one?"  
  
"I couldn't outright kill Saito. Doing so would be foolish. Any assassin, now matter how well trained, can be caught off guard by one..... he values above else. I just had to play the part of a wife. Of someone submitting to his will, of someone who agrees to what he believes in. To hear him out, believe in him, understand him and above all, someone who will always be there for him. So I did."  
  
"You've been acting... all this time?" asked Yahiko.  
  
".... Well..... the only thing that kept me from trying to risk my life and kill this man, was my anger for him," she closed her eyes, frowning. "Look at him!! Every night he comes home while his faithful wife prepares his favorite dish, starts his bath, and sleeps by his side. He doesn't have to worry about me being in danger, because no one knows that Saito is Goro Fujita. No one has to. He has that luxury of not knowing. Someone who can never wash his hands of all that blood... should never have this luxury."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"....but?" asked Sano.  
  
Tokio sighed. "But... I noticed, one night, as I prepared his bath, when he took off his robe...his scars."  
  
"Scars?"  
  
"All over his body, nearly covering him. It seems... he had a rough life as well."  
  
Sano grunted, "I still don't find that a reason to suddenly stop hating him."  
  
Kaoru was going to hit him, when Tokio cut in. "No... it shouldn't. No one should ever be forgiven that easily. But... ya know..." Tokio raised her hands to her chin. "He... he never really asks anything of me. In a way, I was doing everything for him. Just to please him, to gain.. to gain his trust. He does not make me do things I don't want to do, and he usually asks my opinion first before anything. I'm exactly the opposite, you know? I always tell him what to do. Of course, if I told him to go naked down the street, he wouldn't do that, but......"  
  
She sighed, closing her eyes, "I remember the night he came home, battered, bruised, and cut. Saito never get's cut. It almost made me glad to finally see him hurt. But, when he came home, he collapsed. He...he told me later, he was just running. He was too tired to say anything else. Of course, I know better, I knew where he went. His knees were slashed, he had a cross carved into his chest... And a wound burned into his right shoulder..."  
  
Sano widened his eyes, remembering Saito's 'final battle' with Shishio. "You know who gave them those?"  
  
She giggled, then returned somber, her eyes distant. "Ever since I could remember, I hated that damn wolf. But... sometimes.. in the middle of the night, I feel him. I would wake up, and find my... I wouldn't find the Saito I hate so much. But my Goro, with one arm slung around me, holding me tight to him as if someone were going to take me away from him in the middle of the night. And I knew, his sword wasn't too far away from his left hand. Amazing. I acted fake love. And he bought it. I .. I began to think... maybe ... maybe he never really had someone, you know? All his scars, he must have been treated worse than me."  
  
Tokio sighed again. "I can never forgive Saito, for taking away that comforting warmth that meant so much to me... But.. but Goro has given me... that warmth back. At night, when it's silent, I sometimes cry. I'm with the man who killed my father, the same man who reeks of blood. And when I do cry, he does not implore. He simply presses his lips to my forehead head, rubs my back, and pulls me closer. He knows that I do not cry easily. And whatever I am crying for, is beyond words. He knows. He would just comfort me in the best way he could. And that... wonderful warmth... lulls me back to sleep. I found it again, that warmth I've always desired. And .. now... the only reason why I cry.. is that I can't figure out how to kill that damn...," she nearly chocked on the end of her story, "M-Murdering wolf I love so much..."  
  
Tokio dropped to the ground, sobbing. Megumi and Kaoru rushed to her side. Kaoru was near tears herself, and held Tokio's shoulders in her arm. "Oh, Tokio, we had no idea.."  
  
Megumi sighed, "Tokio, we didn't mean to bring you to tears, we just..."  
  
"No, no... it's okay. I had to tell someone. I would rather fess up to you guys, than Goro, ah heh heh," Tokio rubbed her eyes chuckling, "He can be... a bit touchy... eh heh heh heh..."  
  
Sano looked away. "I guess that jerk does have some good in him."  
  
Yahiko grumbled, "I guess. But..."  
  
Tokio stood up, wiping her eyes. "Oh, damn, look at the sun!! It's probably noon already. Oh, let's go get something to eat. Getting all depressed sure makes me hungry."  
  
Tokio was still holding onto Kaoru. She giggled, "Ahh, how is that leg of yours, Kaoru?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, this thing? Oh, it's fine, really, it's just needs another day, then this limp will be gone, you know?"  
  
"All thanks to my doctoring skills," scoffed Megumi.  
  
"Skills? You slapped some boiling water on it. You didn't even boil the water yourself, fox lady-AAOOOWW!!" yelled Sano, after Megumi elbowed his stomach.  
  
Yahiko laughed, "Hah!! You need to learn how to bite your tongue, you big dummy!!"  
  
As they walked down the path back to Kyoto, Kenshin stepped out from behind a tree. His eyes were shimmering, and he murmured, looking at Tokio:  
  
"Miss Tokio ... is Saito's.. sheathe..."  
  
Tomoe...  
  
~Back at the Fujita Residence~  
  
Tokio slid open the door to her house. "So!! How'd you guys like the okunomiyaki?  
  
"Well, it's no Akebeko, but, pretty good," said Sano through his teeth, chewing on a fishbone.  
  
Megumi glared at him, "Oh, it was damn good and you know it, idiot." She smiled to Tokio. "Thank you for treating us again!"  
  
Yahiko patted his stomach, removing his kendo stick. "Man, I'm gonna burst.."  
  
Tokio rubbed her neck, going through into one of the halls, "Hey, don't mention it. The least I could do for guests."  
  
Kaoru and Megumi removed their slippers, while Yahiko peeked out their door. "Where d'you guys think Kenshin went?"  
  
Sano shrugged, kicking off his shoes. "Maybe he went to see his Master and stuff. Who knows? He'll be back."  
  
Sano heard the two women gasp, and Tokio giggled, and say, "Well, howdy Chou!! How's the spy business?"  
  
Sano ran to them, and Yahiko followed behind.  
  
Sure enough, there was Chou the Sword Hunter, standing in front of a smoking Saito. Chou was holding some papers in his hands. One eye closed, and a constant smirk on his face, he said, "Well howdy to you too, Miss Fujita. I was wondering were ya'll usually were."  
  
Tokio smiled and came up to him. "Just showing some friends around. I finally got some!"  
  
Chou noticed Sano. "Oh, you made friends with a rooster?"  
  
Sano growled, "Funny you should remember me, broom head, I had forgotten about you already..."  
  
Kaoru bowed a little, "Umm, hello again, Mr. Chou. Long time no see, huh?"  
  
"Hmph, yeah, you could say that."  
  
Tokio removed her hair pins, turning to Goro. "What's Chou here for?"  
  
Goro flicked his cigarette out the window. "Chou is here on some police business. I had to give him a report on the next case he was going to do."  
  
Tokio giggled, "Sounds like fun!!" she left the room, waving, "Well, tell me if you gotta chop any heads off on this one, Chou!!"  
  
Chou nodded, "Sure will!!"  
  
Sano laughed, "The broom is friends with the lady? She must not get out much."  
  
Chou smirked, "Closer to a girlfriend than you'll ever get."  
  
Sano, "What'd you say?!!"  
  
Megumi sighed, nodding. "How true."  
  
Sano fell down, defeated. If he said 'oro' like Kenshin, he'd be doing it here. Megumi yawned, going into the kitchen. "Well, I guess I'll go start the rice for dinner."  
  
Goro rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable. It's only been a day and they start walking around like they own the place."  
  
Kaoru frowned, "If we're that much of a bother to you, you can outright say it."  
  
"I have. It didn't change anything, did it?"  
  
Yahiko held up his fist, "So why don't you throw us out?"  
  
"Because I'm a nice guy. Alright?" he said, shooting a glare at Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko looked away, "Yeah?!! Well.. I'm going to go help Megumi with the rice..."  
  
Sano got up. "So what are you guys talking about anyways?"  
  
Chou crossed his arms. "Police business."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like none of your business."  
  
Sano grumbled, "Friggin' boring house... don't know why I stay here in the first place." He opened the door, and bumped into Tokio.  
  
Tokio blinked, "Are ya leaving?"  
  
Sano nervously grinned, "Ahh, heh heh, no?"  
  
"Oh, good! Didn't want you to miss out on my sushi! I make damn good sushi- "  
  
Goro sighed, "Tokio, you were serious about them staying here?"  
  
"Of course I was!! Now you can stop making wisecracks to my guests, or take your business elsewhere."  
  
Chou whistled. "The Missus seems to want us to leave."  
  
Goro headed for the door. "Then we'll leave."  
  
Tokio watched the two men leave, and then walked behind them. "What time can I expect you to be home, Goro?"  
  
"I'm working late tonight, so don't bother waiting up for me at dinner time."  
  
Tokio sighed. "Okay..."  
  
When the door closed, Tokio came back into the room. "Well, let's get cookin', shall we?"  
  
~Somewhere in the Middle of the Forest~  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Kenshin stood before Seijuro Hiko the 13th, in front of his hut. Hiko preferably liked his solitude, and had told Kenshin never to come back unless he really needed him. Actually, he told Kenshin never to come back again, but Kenshin interpreted it that way.  
  
Kenshin smiled, sweating. "Ahhh, nothing Master!! I was just wondering, how much do you sell those things you make?"  
  
Master Hiko looked at him funny. "Why would you want one?"  
  
"It's for a friend's birthday."  
  
Hiko smirked, turning around, letting his cape get blown in the wind, creating an awesome effect of majesty and grace. (You can so tell how much the author loves Seijuro Hiko, huh?) "Well, I guess that's not surprising. People would pay for talent like mine."  
  
Kenshin muttered, "Still conceited as ever."  
  
"And with reason. Well, I'd say my pieces cost about thirty ryo each."  
  
Kenshin's jaw dropped, "ORORORORO- THIRTY RYO?!!"  
  
Hiko crossed his arms, "Yes, but for you, I'd sell it for 300 yen."  
  
Kenshin fell, defeated. "Ororooo.... who knew Master was a salesman too?"  
  
"I can do anything I put my mind to! Now that that's business is done, get out of my sight. Before I beat you."  
  
Kenshin stood, rubbing his head, since he fell on it pretty hard. He took out his wallet, and fished out 300 yen. "I'm broke after this, you know."  
  
"Yes, but the wolf has been taking good care of you."  
  
"Saito? How do you know Saito?"  
  
"I know everything with my vast knowledge."  
  
Kenshin felt a thunder could above his had. He rolled his eyes, "How did you know I was in Saito's house?"  
  
"You smell like him. And that young woman he lives with."  
  
"His wife?"  
  
"If you can call her that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I see her running through the woods in that crazy ninja outfit she has. She doesn't have bad moves, I should say. Caught her catching me bathing, too."  
  
Kenshin's eyes popped. "She's seen you NAKED?!!"  
  
Master smiled, running his fingers through his bangs, saying confidently, "What woman wouldn't die to see me in the nude?"  
  
Kenshin tried to keep from wincing, "I can only imagine..."  
  
"Well don't, I don't want to imagine my apprentice imagining me naked."  
  
"Ororoorororoo."  
  
"And stop making that noise!! I don't know where you learned it from, but you certainly didn't get it from me!"  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Now pick a pot before I change my mind."  
  
Kenshin sighed and picked up a pot shaped like some kind of long, slinky animal wrapped around a sake jug. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his face, and he grinned to his Master. "Aaahh.. ..Master? If I'm not mistaken, is this a weasel?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Why, is it that weasel girl's birthday?"  
  
"Oro? You knew?"  
  
"I can read you like a book."  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes and sweated. "That you can Master."  
  
~At the Police Station~  
  
As Saito wrote some things down in his office at the police station (okay, I have idea what he does there, and I have no idea what policemen really do. Especially Meiji Era Japanese ones, so, I try to make it sound as interesting as I can) Chou was dismissing some officers, as he turned to Saito, smirking.  
  
"I had no idea the Battousai was livin' in your house, Saito. I'm not gonna end up seeing any other arch nemesis's of yours like Shishio or anything, am I?"  
  
"My wife dragged them into my house, I have no idea what's going on in her head."  
  
"How long has he been there?"  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
Chou backed off, "Heh, I guess your right. Still, I think that's pretty ironic. Sleeping in a room right next to your mortal enemies. What did the Battousai say about this?"  
  
"I wouldn't know. I don't speak to him."  
  
"Why not? You guys sure seemed on friendlier terms when you was up against Shishio."  
  
"Like I said before, my relationship with the Battousai ended with the fall of Shishio. I could care less if I saw him dead in a ditch now, I have no more use of him."  
  
"That's kinda harsh, considerin' he nearly died defending the same country you're fighting for."  
  
Saito took a long drag from his cigarette. "He should've done it faster. Considering how he's supposed to master this Hiten Mitsurugi Style, that battle should've been relatively easy. Perhaps if the Battousai finally saw to my reasoning, and used a real sword, then maybe we'd be better allies."  
  
Chou opened both eyes. "Ya reckon?"  
  
"Not like that will ever happen. But all men following the rule of Aku Soku Zan, is obviously someone worth my alliance to."  
  
Chou smiled, "Guess I'm number one on your buddy list, huh?"  
  
"I don't think anyone who uses a baby as a lure is worth my confidence."  
  
Chou frowned, "Where'd you hear that?"  
  
"I hear everything." Saito straitened the papers, and stood up. He crushed his cigarette in his ashtray, "Well, you ready to go apprehend that yakuza stronghold?"  
  
Chou cracked his knuckles. "Sure am. Hey, 200 yen says I frag more yakuza than you."  
  
Saito tugged on his hat, and slid his amber eyes to him, left hand on his hilt, "Don't bet unless you got the money to back me up, mutt."  
  
"Hey, I may not know who my parents are, but I'm no mutt!!"  
  
~Back at the Porch of the Fujita House~  
  
"Kenshin!!" exclaimed Karou, running up to him, "Where were you?!"  
  
Kenshin walked into Saito's house, stepping out of his shoes.  
  
"Oro? Oh, I was just out getting a present for Miss Misao, that I was. You did say she would want candy."  
  
"Oh, so early in the morning?"  
  
"Well, I also dropped by to my former Master..."  
  
Yahiko frowned, "That arrogant jerk?"  
  
"Yahiko, be nice!! If it wasn't for that arrogant jerk, that giant Fuji would have killed us all!!" Kaoru frowned, "But he is a conceited man though."  
  
"Oro... maybe you can tell him that some other time."  
  
Sano peeked into the cloth Kenshin was carrying. "So what'd you get the weasel?" His eyes widened when he saw the weasel jar. He laughed, "Gee Kenshin, you think that's a great idea? You're gonna be walkin' away from the Aoiya with kunais in your butt."  
  
"You think so?" he laughed, sweating.  
  
Megumi came over, and lifted the jar in her hands. "Such beautiful work... this piece must've been a good ten ryo!!"  
  
Kenshin's eyes popped, "You honestly think it's worth that much?"  
  
"Oh, yes of course!! How much was it?"  
  
Kenshin rubbed his head. "Master let me have it for 300 yen."  
  
"Did he?!! Oh Sir Ken!! You should've gotten me one too!!"  
  
"I didn't know Master had such fans for his pottery.." Kenshin could just hear his master's words in his head, ringing:  
  
~Of course they would, you stupid apprentice!! Because I made it!! Mwa hah aha haha haaa..~  
  
Kenshin sat in the corner, oroing to himself.  
  
Tokio came in, carrying a bucket of laundry to hang in the back. "Oh? Kenshin? I had no idea you came back! Where were you?"  
  
Sano shrugged, "He was out gift shopping." Sano opened the door, "And I'm heading out too."  
  
"Oh? Where are you going?"  
  
"I dunno. I just can't stay here in this house much longer?"  
  
Tokio cocked her head, "What's' wrong with my house?"  
  
Yahiko sneered, "Ahh, don't listen to him, Tokio. Sano's just mad because Saito beat him twice and-OWOWOWOWW!!"  
  
When Sano was finished grinding his knuckles into Yahiko's scalp, he walked out the door. "I'll be back in a few hours."  
  
Megumi sighed. "That idiot better not get himself lost again."  
  
Kaoru noticed the bucket in Tokio's hands. "Oh? You're doing laundry?"  
  
"Finished, actually. I'm just gonna hang them up."  
  
"What else do you do?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I usually walk around town until nightfall, but I guess with you guys, I can squeeze you in, heh heh heh..."  
  
Tokio came to the back yard, tying her sleeves back. She picked up a black shirt, whipped it once, and then hung it on the stretched clothesline. Kaoru rolled up her sleeves as well. "I'll help too!"  
  
"Thanks, Miss Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru smiled, and picked up a pair of black pants. "Wow. Goro is really tall... I bet these would go all the way up to Kenshin's shoulders!"  
  
"That they would, Miss Kaoru." She picked up a white buttoned shirt, "So tell me!! Is that the only thing Kenshin wears? That samurai get up...?"  
  
Kaoru hung up a black shirt. "Well, yeah. All clothes I've washed are kimonos and things like that... Except for Sano's jacket. I never really had to wash clothes like..." she held up a white glove. "Stuff like this."  
  
"They're pretty easy to wash." Tokio shifted the basket. "Uh oh. You better find the mate for that one. If Goro can't find his other glove, all hell breaks loose."  
  
"What are the gloves for?"  
  
Tokio shrugged, draping a white robe on the wire. "I dunno. Keep his hands clean? It's all just part of the uniform....."  
  
Kaoru nodded. But she had a question bugging her ever since she saw the laundry in Tokio's hands. "Ummm... have you ever.. h-had to wash out.. ummm..."  
  
"Blood?"  
  
Kaoru looked at Tokio, hanging up another black shirt. "I-I'm sorry if the question bothers you, I-"  
  
"Oh, on some occasions. But.... Saito is good at making a clean kill."  
  
Kaoru nodded, feeling kind of bad now that the question was asked.  
  
"How bout you?"  
  
"Uh..?"  
  
"You ever have to wash blood out of Kenshin's clothes?"  
  
Kaoru picked up some black slacks, hanging them, "...O-Only his own."  
  
"Ah. How I envy you."  
  
Kaoru gasped, "Huh?"  
  
Tokio picked up the basket. "Well, all done here! Thanks for helping me out." Tokio smiled.  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Uh huh..."  
  
Megumi poked her head out of the house, "Tokio!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Megumi dragged out Yahiko, who was fighting against Megumi's iron grip, "Hey, leggo of me!!"  
  
Tokio came over, "What is it..." She sniffed and looked down. "Yahiko! Have you been smoking Goro's cigarettes?!!"  
  
Yahiko sweated, "O-Only one...."  
  
Tokio gasped.  
  
Yahiko tried to fix things, "Only to see what it was like, ya know? I didn't know it'd-HEY!!"  
  
Tokio picked up Yahiko, "Quick!! We gotta scrub the smoke out of him before Goro comes home and smells it!!"  
  
Kaoru ran ahead of Tokio, "I'll start the bath!!"  
  
Tokio nodded, "Good!! Megumi, there's a pumice stone somewhere in the kitchen I use for scouring the pans!! That oughta take out the-"  
  
"Whoa, hey, wait a minute!!!" yelled Yahiko, eyes bulging.  
  
Megumi nodded, smiling, "Right away!" 


	3. Owari

Pechan wishes she owns these characters, but alas, she does not. Though it'd be cool to have a living Saito in her room to come home to and Gatotsu people with. **sigh**  
  
~ A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing ~  
  
Chapter 3: Owarimas.  
  
"Oh God, no..." murmured a sweating yakuza member. He was pressed against a wall, praying to whoever could hear him right now. But it sure wasn't helping.  
  
In just a matter of minutes, the infamous Kuroyakuza had been officially disbanded. Since about ¾ of it's members were now deceased. The black robes they wore didn't hide their bloodstains that well against their skin, and the man praying knew very well that asking forgiveness for someone he had forsaken wasn't going to help him much.  
  
Chou laughed, twirling a sword in his right hand, "What's with the pale face, pal? Looks like you seen a ghost."  
  
The man stammered, beyond fear, "Y-You bastards!! All of 'em..... all of 'em in..... in a f-freakin' day!!"  
  
Saito lit a cigarette after sheathing his sword. "Calm yourself. We have eleven of your friends in custody. If you cooperate with us, you won't die now."  
  
He stammered again, "F-F--ck you!! Y-You offed my guys!! N-no way I'd talk to f-ckin' sh!t like you!!"  
  
Chou smirked, "Aww, lookit Fujita. I think we got 'em a little steamed."  
  
Saito left his cigarette in his mouth, "You should remember that if none of your men had attacked us, this sort of thing wouldn't have happened."  
  
A policeman came up to Saito. "Fujita!! What are we suppose to do with the bodies?"  
  
"Search them. Then get rid of them."  
  
"Should I give the word to bury them?"  
  
"Bury them, burn them, dump them in the river for all I care. Just make it clean............."  
  
The stammering man had finally quieted down as shock settled in, realizing he was the only one left. Chou sheathed his sword after wiping it. "So partner. You got a name?"  
  
The man sat silent, trying to think through how he was going to get out of this situation. Chou opened one eye. "I say you got a name, moron? Don't tell me I gotta torture it outta you too."  
  
The man's eyes focused on Saito's amber ones, when he finally sighed. "M-My name..... the name's Jin."  
  
"Jin? That your real name or just some dumb nickname?"  
  
"Real one, I got no other."  
  
Chou crossed his arms. "Okay now, let's take this from the top. How many of the Kuroyakuza are there, Jin?"  
  
"Fuh.... forty six."  
  
"Forty six? We only have counted thirty three heads here. And the eleven men we've captured make forty four." stated Saito.  
  
"How long has it been goin' on?" asked Chou.  
  
".... About seven years, I think."  
  
Saito flicked away his cigarette. "This is going to take more questioning. Just ask important ones if you have any, then we're going to bring him in like all the others."  
  
"Like all the oth..... what's going to happen to me?!"  
  
Chou smirked, "'Less you're proven innocent, looks like you'll get the same sentence as the rest of your murderin' friends."  
  
Chou began to follow Saito, as Saito called two more policeman. "Escort this man with the rest back to the police station. Place them in separate cells; I don't want them to start any escape plans."  
  
Jin felt the police's arms jerk his, hoisting him up, but his feet wouldn't work. **No, it couldn't end like this!! Things were just starting to get good!! **  
  
Suddenly, Jin recognized those yellow eyes. With that one girl.........  
  
"H-Hey!! Wait!! I gotta tell ya something!!"  
  
"Save it for the interrogation, pal," Chou said between grit teeth.  
  
Jin struggled against his captors arms, screaming at Saito. "H-Hey, unless you want you're wife to die tonight, you'll let me walk free!!"  
  
Chou turned around. "Say what?!"  
  
Saito stopped.  
  
Jin breathed hard, then shouted, "C-Come on!! She's your wife, right? She's important to y-ya.... right? Come on, I'll g-give you her life in exchange for mine!!"  
  
Saito turned now, his amber eyes all seeming to glow. "........................... release him."  
  
Jin fell forward, as the arms let go. He panted, "Y-Ya gotta promise me though!! You gotta, or else I'll-"  
  
Chou took out a sword, "That a threat, jack@$$?!!"  
  
Saito pushed Chou's sword away. "Continue."  
  
Jin stared at him, dumbfounded. Apparently he didn't think that little piece of information would save his life.  
  
After a while, Saito suddenly shouted, fangs baring, "Get ON with it!!"  
  
He snapped back to his senses, "Sh-She was..... we made a deal with her..... b- but, she didn't keep her end of the buh-bargain. S-So tonight, tonight's the night we were going to collect..... c-collect the late fee....."  
  
Saito narrowed his eyes, and raised his voice considerably louder, "I didn't ask for your damn life story, what is supposed to happen now?!"  
  
Jin gasped, "See, Akashi was-"  
  
"Akashi?" he asked, frowning.  
  
"That's her street name, you didn't know?"  
  
Saito got up, and turned. "Take him away, he was bluffing."  
  
"N-No!! I swear, it's the truth!! Hey!! HEY!!"  
  
Chou crossed his arms, closing his eyes. "Man, give it up....."  
  
"TOKIO!!"  
  
Saito turned again.  
  
"T-Tokio!! That's her real name!! Tall, always wears make up- listen, I know who she is!! A-And the guys were gonna' get back at her for backstabbing us!!"  
  
"Backstabbing?"  
  
"She bought weapons from us, but never paid back the f-full debt, cheated is at every c-corner-"  
  
Saito gripped his hilt, "When is this supposed to happen?!"  
  
"T-Tonight, an hour from..... fuh-from twenty minutes ago!!"  
  
Saito grit his teeth. "Takes a damn twenty minutes to get back."  
  
He turned, and Chou held out a hand, "Hey, Goro!! He could be babblin' to save his @$$!! GORO!!"  
  
But he was gone.....  
  
~Back at Fujita's House~  
  
"Check!" sang Megumi.  
  
Sano scratched his head. "Wha....? Again?! Damn! Okay... ..what if I move.....this?" he said, moving a black bishop.  
  
Megumi thought, then took the black bishop with her white rook. "Checkmate."  
  
Sano slapped his forehead. "Errgghh..... this game's impossible!!"  
  
"Oh ho ho ho!! It just takes those with enough cunning, Sanosuke."  
  
Sano grumbled, "Look whose talking....."  
  
Megumi's fox ears popped, eyes glowing, "What did you say?!"  
  
Tokio giggled, handing Kaoru another plate of sushi. "Sano, you are just too much," she smiled to Kaoru. "Wanna try it with wasabi this time?"  
  
Kaoru chuckled, "Ahh, I'll pass. I think by Yahiko's reaction, it may be too hot for me....."  
  
Yahiko was still gulping on a bucket of water.  
  
Sano sighed, "I'm sick of chess. Can I have some more sushi? Gimme some of that wasabi, too."  
  
Tokio giggled, smearing a dab on his, "Your death wish."  
  
Kenshin smiled, when suddenly, he heard something rustling in the bushes. Kenshin narrowed his eyes.  
  
Tokio was the first to notice. "Something wrong, Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin reached for his hilt, "Miss Tokio, Sano, please take everyone out of here....."  
  
Sano got up, "Kenshin?! Why-"  
  
"Now!!"  
  
Four arrows streamed into the room, and Kenshin batted them away at lighting speed with his sheathe.  
  
Tokio frowned, "Dammit!!" She took off, as Kaoru pulled Yahiko out of the room.  
  
"Kaoru!! What are you doing?! We gotta help!!"  
  
"We're not armed, idiot!! Besides, those are assassins!!"  
  
Megumi raced out the back, "Come on, we can cut into the woods and-"  
  
The hilt of a sword smacked against the back of Megumi's head. Megumi grunted and fell forward, unconscious. Kaoru gasped, and Yahiko spat some words he shouldn't have. A man with long blonde hair sneered at them. "The hell is this?"  
  
"Megumi!!" screamed Kaoru.  
  
He jerked his head to them, "Hey you!! Where the hell is Akashi?!"  
  
"Akashi.....?"  
  
Yahiko growled, "Who are you?!!"  
  
The blonde man grinned, "Well, you can call me Kinpatsu if you like."  
  
Kaoru frowned, "What are you doing here?!"  
  
Kinpatsu walked towards them, picking up his pace. "Since you're gonna die, might as well say it's cause Akashi is a little late on her debts."  
  
"Kill us?!!"  
  
"What kind of loser kills a woman and kid?!!" demanded Yahiko, glaring.  
  
"This kind of guy that can't let his face be seen, shrimp."  
  
He charged at them when Kaoru shouted, and tossed the heavy laundry bucket at his head. He frowned, stopped, and sliced it in half out of his line of attack. But that already gave Kaoru and Yahiko a running start.  
  
Kaoru huffed, "Okay, Yahiko!! Your kendo stick is in the kitchen!! We'll split up, while I go get mine, okay?!"  
  
"Don't think I can't hear you, you damn brat!!!" yelled Kinpatsu from behind.  
  
A kunai flew passed Kaoru's ear, and she nearly shrieked. She dodged it, rolling onto the side.  
  
Yahiko stopped. "Kaoru!!"  
  
She got up, "Yahiko!! Get Kenshin!!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a vicious tug on her hair, as the yakuza yanked her up by it. Kaoru screamed, as the man snarled, "Where the hell is she?!!"  
  
Suddenly, Sano appeared out of the side door behind Kaoru and Kinpatsu.  
  
"Not exactly the proper way of asking a LADY!!" Sano yelled, punching the guy right in his Adam's apple. Kinpatsu choked for air, and dropped to the ground. Sano helped Kaoru up. "You okay, Missy?"  
  
Kaoru gasped, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Kenshin?"  
  
Sano nodded in Kenshin's direction, "He's fishing out the other guy. But..... I'm kinda worried about Tokio."  
  
"Tokio? She wasn't with you?"  
  
"No, I thought she ran with you guys."  
  
Kaoru thought hard. Didn't Tokio run with them? She turned to Sano. "Sano! Megumi's passed out in the back, can you-?"  
  
"On it!" he said, running off to help their fallen comrade.  
  
Yahiko sighed, "He came just in time, didn't he?"  
  
"Yahiko, didn't you see Tokio with us?"  
  
"N-No..... you think she's with Kenshin?"  
  
Kaoru ran into the house, "God I hope so....."  
  
~Back in the Main Room~  
  
"Who are you, and what are you doing here?!" demanded Kenshin.  
  
There was no answer only a rustle of leaves. Kenshin hated when the culprit hid himself. Three more arrows flew out, which Kenshin dodged, "This is getting tiring!! Show yourself!!"  
  
Suddenly, two walls tore down, revealing two men in black on one side, one man from the other wall, and the archer leapt up on the window sill.  
  
The Archer sneered, "Happy now?"  
  
Kenshin glared, and attacked the two men nearest to him. They tried defending, but Kenshin immediately knocked them out. When he turned, the Archer and the other man were no where to be seen. He ran into the halls, finding Sano carrying Megumi.  
  
"Sano!! Where's Miss Kaoru and-"  
  
"Yahiko and the Missy are fine."  
  
"And Miss Tokio?"  
  
"I came here looking for her, and I guess Kaoru went out to look for her too. She said someone was trying to get her, and called her Akashi-"  
  
Kenshin sheathed his sword running out to the back yard.  
  
Sano called out, "Hey, Kenshin!!" but Kenshin did not turned. Sano grumbled, "Dammit Megumi. Fine time to play as the unconscious damsel in distress....."  
  
~Cutting through the woods, at the back of Fujita's House~  
  
Tokio shucked off her kimono in the woods, and was donning a red ninja get up. Her sandals slapped against the wet leaves. She carried her sword, strapping it to her leg. "Dammit!! They're too freakin' early!!"  
  
She pressed her hands to a tree when two arrows caught her sleeve onto the tree trunk. She cursed, turning, "Dammit Akio, I had one more hour!!"  
  
The archer, Akio, drew two more arrows, "We don't worry about the small details."  
  
She growled, and ripped her arm off the trunk, and immediately went behind the tree, letting his arrows sink into her tree which acted as a shield. There, she pulled out some armguards she tucked away in her obi, breathing hard. She strapped them on, trying to think of an escape plan, and trying to ignore that nagging conscience that told her to go back to Kenshin and the others.  
  
Akio sang out, "Come on; make this easy for me, Akashi."  
  
Akashi cursed again, turned, and climbed up the tree. Akio heard the noise, aimed in the air, and fired. His arrows hit the branch Akashi was balancing, and as she rocked in trying to maintain her balance, she snarled, "Lousy jerk!!"  
  
Akio reached for more ammo, only to find his quiver empty. He had wasted them on keeping that red haired swordsman busy..........  
  
He grumbled, walking to the tree trunk, yanking out his arrows. Akashi thanked God, than ran deftly across the treetops.  
  
Kenshin came out, hot on Akashi and the archer's trail, only to find the place empty. Kaoru came up behind him.  
  
"Miss Kaoru? I thought you-"  
  
"I was worried about Tokio."  
  
Kenshin nodded, and then turned his head in the direction of where she fled. "She's covering up her tracks. I hope that woman doesn't take this as a game like last time......."  
  
~Somewhere Deeper Into the Woods~  
  
"Come on out, Akashi. I'll make it painless."  
  
Akashi pressed herself against the high tree trunk, holding three shurikens between her knuckles. "Damn lackey......." she whispered.  
  
Akio had his bow ready when suddenly Kenshin came into view. He chuckled, "Ah! The red head. I thought you'd make it here sooner."  
  
"Save it. Where is Akashi?"  
  
"If I knew, she'd be lying dead here."  
  
Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "What business do you have with her?"  
  
Akio sighed, lowering his bow, "Akashi owes us money, and she didn't pay up, so-ERK?!!"  
  
Three shurikens flew in the scene. One landed on his bow, while two landed in Akio's arm.  
  
"I had one more hour left you big JERK!!" screamed Akashi angrily.  
  
Akio cursed, and held his bow, his wounded arm shaking from the strain, "Damn b!tch!!"  
  
Akashi darted away in the dark. Before Akio could release his bow, Kenshin took his sword, and drove it own on the man's arm, snapping it nearly in half.  
  
Akio screamed, dropping his bow and arrow. He glared at Kenshin, "@$$hole!! You broke my damn arm!!!"  
  
Kaoru, who had silently stepped into the clearing, frowned, "Serves you right, dirt bag."  
  
Kenshin looked up into the treetops. "Why is she still running?"  
  
Sano ran into the clearing. "Kenshin!!"  
  
"Sano? What's' wrong?"  
  
"There's one more guy!!"  
  
Kenshin remembered only toppling two men. Sano continued, "Not only that, the police are here."  
  
"The police? Is Saito-"  
  
Sano shook his head. "You'd think he'd be here, wouldn't you?"  
  
Kenshin sighed, deciding to chase after Akashi after all.  
  
What in the world were these people thinking?  
  
~Further Yet Into the Woods~  
  
Akashi darted from tree to tree, until she was sure she didn't hear anything anymore. She sighed, and sat on a branch. She hadn't been tree hopping for a while. She felt out of shape. She swung down from the branch, and landed on the ground with her knees bent. When she rose, she felt a cold tip of the sword pressed against her neck.  
  
"Don't move," warned the assailant.  
  
Akashi frowned. "Shuji? Shinri?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me Shinri."  
  
"Why are you here? I thought Akio was the only-"  
  
"We never give the whole plan to people who are going to die. It's a waste of time to explain."  
  
Akashi tried to turn, but the tip gently pierced her skin, so that she felt a bead of blood trickling down her neck into her back.  
  
"Nice touch, I should say. Wearing red so the blood won't show. It'll make your death look less gruesome."  
  
Akashi sighed, "Shut up, Shinri. Hurry up and kill me before I change my mind."  
  
Shinri shrugged. "Your call."  
  
Suddenly, in a flash of red, Kenshin dropped down on the man from above, slamming the man to the ground.  
  
Akashi turned, "Kenshin?!"  
  
"You're not the only one who can tree hop." Kenshin said, with a slight smile.  
  
Akashi sighed, feeling the small wound on her neck. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question. But from what I heard, you've been dealing with these yakuza men for quiet some time haven't you?"  
  
Akashi lifted her fingers to her face, looking at the red glaze upon them. "Only for arms."  
  
Kenshin sighed, "It's still wrong."  
  
She shrugged, "I know."  
  
Suddenly, they heard a hammerlock click in place. Shinri struggled to steady himself, pointing a revolver at Akashi.  
  
Akashi gasped, "A gun?!"  
  
Shinri grinned, pulling the trigger, "Good bye."  
  
Kenshin grabbed his sword, already lunging, when he stopped.  
  
The man on the floor was suddenly, violently yanked a foot off the ground up by a blade poking out of his head. Akashi gasped, crumpling to her knees. Kenshin widened his eyes. The corpse hung from the blade, and was tossed carelessly aside, revealing and Hajime Saito's golden eyes glittered with a mix of anger..... and something else.  
  
"Tokio............" he growled.  
  
Her bottom lip was trembling. Kenshin stepped forward, "Goro, she-"  
  
"Tokio how long have you been doing this?" he shouted, "HOW LONG?!!"  
  
But Tokio wasn't listening. She wasn't looking at Goro's eyes. All she could see were those eyes..... the same that had killed her father. She backed away. "N-No....." she whimpered.  
  
Saito narrowed his eyes. "Tokio!!"  
  
She screamed, got up, and ran, "NO!!"  
  
He growled, "Don't you DARE run from me!!!"  
  
But Tokio had flipped into a tree, and was making a mad dash for it. Kenshin didn't know this newfound anger in Saito, and he was afraid Saito was going to.......  
  
Oh, what was he standing here, thinking for?! Saito was already hot on her trail. Kenshin darted after him.  
  
"Saito!!! Stop!!"  
  
Saito sliced a branch in his way, and Kenshin ducked under the debris.  
  
"Saito, what are you going to do once you find her?!!"  
  
Saito suddenly, turned, and held out his sword. Kenshin dug his feet into the ground, stopping himself before the blade. Saito's voice was tight with anger. "Do yourself a favor and mind your own business, Battousai."  
  
Saito lifted his head, hearing the rustling fading in the trees. He quickly ran deeper into the woods, following her footsteps.  
  
Kenshin raced after him, and shouted, "Saito, if you're even thinking about slaying her just because of Aku Soku-"  
  
"Slay her?!!" Saito yelled over his shoulder. "What does Aku Soku Zan have to do with this?!!"  
  
Kenshin gasped, "Didn't.....didn't you know?"  
  
Saito growled again, "I don't have time for this!!"  
  
And again, the chase goes on......  
  
~In the Middle of nowhere, In the Woods~  
  
"Stupid stupid stupid....." Tokio whispered to herself, "Baka baka baka..... I can't believe.....hrrAAH!!" She lunged off a tree, latching onto another. "Can't believe I'm running away!!"  
  
Suddenly, she heard Saito below, shouting her name. "Goddammit, Tokio!!"  
  
Hooo, what was she going to do?!! Seeing those eyes in her nightmares, and seeing them just now.....weren't those eyes the fuel for her anger at him?! Wasn't that the only reason she had for killing him? That because the killer of her father had those eyes?  
  
She nearly lost her footing, landing on a treetop.  
  
** But wasn't it worth it? Getting to know him..... be with him..... **  
  
She clenched her teeth, and took a leap of faith to another tree.  
  
** Didn't it feel nice to be held in his arms? Was it worth caring for him? Understanding him? **  
  
Tokio threw out her arms, grasping a branch.  
  
** Wasn't it worth..... **  
  
She gasped, suddenly finding herself weak, and let go of her branch.  
  
** Loving him.....? **  
  
She saw her tears float from her face, as she fell backward. She heard the Battousai and the Miburo shouting her name at once, as she slammed into a thick branch. It sent a nasty sting through out her whole body. She slid off the branch, still hanging onto it with one arm. She grunted, not daring to look down at the man who was her husband. Instead, ignoring his shouts, she got up, and ran again, launching herself from tree to tree.  
  
She ran for a long time, not knowing any sense of direction, only that she had to get out of here......  
  
Her body gave out before her heart did. She nearly collapsed, so tired, and she sat on a branch. Her legs swung a bit, as she panted, trying not to collapse on her emotions.  
  
"Miss Tokio, where are you going?" demanded Kenshin's voice.  
  
"Where am I going.....?" she repeated, eyes wide.  
  
She jerked her head to see Kenshin on the tree as well. "Tokio, please, you've got to tell your husband the whole story."  
  
Tokio shook her head, teeth clenched, "N-No!!"  
  
Kenshin frowned, shouting, "Tokio, he has a right to know!!"  
  
She screamed, "No he DOESN'T!! He has no right," She flung herself up, and darted again, "HE HAS NO RIGHT TO OWN ME, EITHER!!!"  
  
** Fool.... you are the one that still wants to cling to him..... **  
  
Tokio smacked her head," Aaaah, shut up!! Stupid conscience!!"  
  
Kenshin jumped in front of her, stopping her. "Miss Tokio, please stop this."  
  
"No.... nooo....."  
  
"I heard you that day. When you confessed to my friends."  
  
Tokio stared at him as if he were uttering nonsense.  
  
"You must tell him."  
  
She felt something warm slide down her cheek. "W-Why should I?!"  
  
"Because he is you're husband! Because I know you will regret running away from him now-"  
  
She screamed, "You know NOTHING of me!!" she tried to jump past him, but Kenshin grabbed her wrist, steadying her on his level.  
  
"Tokio think about that your doing-"  
  
"Let GO OF ME!!!" She swept her leg up, kicking Kenshin's head. His head jerked to a side, but it didn't faze him.  
  
"Tokio....."  
  
"Stop it, you don't know, YOU DON'T KNOW!!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS TO LOVE..... to love......" she looked away, growing limp, and once again got on her knees. Her arm was still in Kenshin's grasp, but she felt defeated. She just balanced on her knees, and tried to wipe away her tears with her free hand. Oh God, she hurt..............  
  
"..... I do know what it means to love, Tokio. There are many different kinds, but I'm sure what you feel for him doesn't want you to run. I'm sure that ..... that the woman who married Saito in you right now, wants to run back to him. Safe, in his arms. Weren't those you're words?"  
  
Tokio chocked back a sob. She raised her free hand to her mouth, shaking her head no. "No...... no, he killed..... he's the reason why I was all alone!!!"  
  
"But you're not alone, don't you see?!! He'll be with you!!"  
  
Tokio gasped looking at Kenshin. Kenshin's narrow eyes had become those big, innocent blue ones again. She felt that warmth on her cheeks again. "..... y-you're wrong, he..... he's the reason....."  
  
"..... the reason you still have a will to live."  
  
She gasped again.  
  
"That night, any child would resort to killing themselves. I myself felt I had to sacrifice my life since I had nothing left living for after my..... guardians were slaughtered right in front of my eyes too. But you..... that anger kept you alive. And from what I can tell..... that anger was replaced by something else..... wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"No..... I don't want to....."  
  
"Miss Tokio, please do not lie if your eyes cannot."  
  
Tokio gasped. Her husband said the same exact words on the day he proposed to her.  
  
**"Don't say you will not marry me if you're eyes can't lie for you."**  
  
".....wasn't it worth it?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Huh.....?"  
  
Kenshin relaxed his grip on her arm a little, "You said you stayed alive only to kill him. Aren't you glad you stayed alive long enough... to be with him?"  
  
She fell silent, beyond words.  
  
"Miss Tokio, why did you run...?"  
  
".......................................... I had to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What ... what was I going to say?! The reason why those people he killed tried to kill me was because I was late paying for the weapons from them that I was going to use to kill him?!!! Repeat that sentence to yourself Himura, it almost makes no sense!!"  
  
"I'm sure Saito doesn't mind."  
  
"Doesn't- DOESN'T MIND?!! Did you see the way he LOOKED at me?!!"  
  
Kenshin grew somber, "You didn't see his eyes when he came to the house and couldn't find you."  
  
Tokio stared at him, and then looked away.  
  
**Foolish girl....**  
  
"Saito may not show his emotions, but I can find them, no matter how well he hides them. He cares for you, Tokio. Probably even more so than ever. I know this, since we... are almost alike."  
  
She rubbed her cheeks. "... yeah?"  
  
"I know that if Miss Kaoru were to suddenly flee from me, in frightened tears, I'd be more concerned about her safety than her feelings a good ten years ago." Kenshin finally broke a smile, "Well, we haven't really known each other that long, but I'm sure you understand, that you do."  
  
Tokio was looking off into the distance, to the city of Kyoto. "..... I've made a mess of things, haven't I?"  
  
Kenshin smiled, "Nothing you can't fix. And believe me, someone like you that can pull through this, and find a sheep in wolf's clothing....," he chuckled, ".... has got to be pretty good at seeing things through."  
  
Tokio felt another tear. "A sheep? He'd kill you for calling him that."  
  
"Well, I'm sure once he realizes how afraid you are of the wolf, he'd use it less often."  
  
She looked into the sky, the black sky spattered with white flecking dots. She looked down at herself. Her fingers still were red from the small wound she touched and she was sure she got some on her face. She noticed her red ninja suit was slightly askew, and there were scratches on her bare legs from running through all those branches. She felt her bun was coming loose too. If there was still any make up on her face, then there was a God............  
  
She sighed. She must've looked like a wreck.  
  
Tokio cupped her face to her hands. "Thank you, Himura...."  
  
"Well, now that that's settled, maybe you all can go home," shouted a deep voice.  
  
"M-Master?" yelped Kenshin.  
  
The two looked below, finding Seijuro Hiko standing outside his hut. Kenshin nearly fell off the branch- they were right in front of his house on a tree!!  
  
Hiko smirked, "If your little soap opera is all done now, maybe you could all leave and let this old potter get some sleep, huh?"  
  
Tokio wiped away tears, and called out, "So sorry, sir!!"  
  
Kenshin mumbled, "Yes Master..."  
  
~A few moments later~  
  
On the way back to the house, Kenshin looked at Tokio. He had not known her for long, but in a way he felt he was glad he did. She seemed to be a downright, honest person, though a bit confused. Strong feelings of justice left her opinions to be just too strong. Yet she dressed, acted, and even talked beautifully when the time came for it. Indeed, she was a good actor. But she wasn't acting now. He could tell, her eyes, kept trembling, trying to hold in tears. Her hands kept wringing themselves, and her steps sometimes stopped. Twice, Kenshin was afraid he was going to have to catch her again, and twice he was relieved to see her start walking again.  
  
"Do not fear, Miss Tokio. I think you're making this harder than it has to be, that you are."  
  
Tokio nodded, "Yeah, I do that a lot....."  
  
He patted her back, "Well then, being that you're husband and wife, I do not have to be any part of this conversation then, huh?"  
  
"Huh?" Tokio grabbed his sleeve, "Hey, no!! What if he tries to stab me?!! I need a human shield!!"  
  
Kenshin sighed, tugging his arm away, "You really need more faith in the both of us, Miss Tokio. I can do more than just be a human shield. And really do not think Saito would stab you."  
  
Tokio bit her lip, "God, I hope your right."  
  
"Hey, Tokio!!" called Yahiko.  
  
Tokio looked up, and quickly melted her distressed face into a cheery one, "Hey kiddo!! What I miss?"  
  
"Oh, these guys were after you, Tokio!! Where'd you go hide?"  
  
"Oh, no where special."  
  
"Yahiko, where might Saito be?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"That jerk came back in the house. He's not talking to us, and all he does is pace and smoke. That Chou creep came in too, and Saito gave him a search order for Tokio."  
  
Tokio crossed her arms, "Why didn't he come out and search too, I wonder?"  
  
Yahiko shrugged, "Well, Kaoru insisted he waited."  
  
"Really? He listened to her?"  
  
Yahiko looked away, "Well, she kinda said it really nice.... I guess."  
  
~ Flashback: Before Saito went Hunting ~  
  
"Wait!! Where are you going?"  
  
"Out of my way, Kamiya," snapped Saito, clipping his sword onto his belt.  
  
Kaoru stood in front of the door, arms spread, "Look, please, just wait a little longer! I know she'll come home soon!!"  
  
His eyes narrowed, "My patience is running. Don't make me toss you out of the way."  
  
Kaoru grit her teeth, and grabbed his arm, "Saito, listen up and listen good!! I know exactly what happened back there! And the only reason she ran was because of your anger!! So you better cut it out!"  
  
"How do you know what she thinks?" he demanded.  
  
Megumi came behind Kaoru, "Kaoru, don't get in-"  
  
But Kaoru tightened her grip, "For one second, just forget who I am. Forget that I'm the Kamiya girl, the dojo girl. Listen to me as someone who loves someone just as such as Tokio feels for you!! She will come back, but not if she thinks you have a sword pointed at her!!"  
  
"Where the hell would she get an idea like that?!!"  
  
Kaoru huffed, "Gee, I dunno. Maybe watching her husband slice a man through his head just gave her an idea like that? That could be it."  
  
"She's reasonable. She knows I wouldn't hurt her."  
  
Kaoru remembered Tokio's story, "Look, if Tokio doesn't come back, then fine, punch me. Stab me. Take your pick. But I swear, if you go HUNTING for her, it's only going to make her run."  
  
Saito narrowed his eyes, "Give me a break....."  
  
Kaoru yelled, "PLEASE!!"  
  
There was a long, deafening silence, as the two glared poison to one another. Finally, Saito pulled his arm away, and grumbled, "Why the HELL I'm listening to you is beyond me...." He walked away from the door, lighting a cig.  
  
Kaoru sighed, "....................... thank you."  
  
Saito didn't even look at her. He kept watching the floor, smoking feverishly.  
  
Megumi crossed her arms, and gave a weak smile to Kaoru, "Well, I guess that went well, huh Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru whispered in her ear, staring at the Wolf, "God, I'm afraid he'll stab me any minute!!"  
  
~End of Flashback. Now, Back to Tokio coming Home~  
  
Tokio stopped, right in front of her gates. "Well, home sweet home..." she murmured.  
  
Yahiko rubbed his neck, and left her side, "Guess I'll just go wait with Kaoru and the others."  
  
Kenshin nodded, and turned, "I'll leave you to him..... Miss Tokio."  
  
~ Inside the House ~  
  
"Yahiko!! Did you find her?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Yeah, but I-"  
  
Kenshin came behind Yahiko, holding his shoulders, "I think we need to leave the house now, that we do."  
  
Sano stood up from the spot he was sitting, "Why? Is there another attack?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head, "I believe someone needs to talk to Saito. In private."  
  
Megumi stood also, "Oh my God, is she okay? Did something happen?"  
  
"Now now, Miss Megumi, we shouldn't be nosy-"  
  
"Nosy?!! A few days ago Tokio cried in my arms, this is something we should talk about-"  
  
"Cried?" asked Saito suddenly.  
  
Everyone looked at him, leaning against the wall, smoking furiously. He had removed his jacket, since it seemed to be hotter in there as usual, and he had removed his gloves as well. In one hand, he had still unconsciously started tapping the wall with the tip of his katana. There were still a few lines of crimson on it.  
  
Kenshin nodded, smiling, "See? We should go now, that we should."  
  
As Kenshin finally got them all to herd out of the room, he turned to Saito.  
  
"Consider yourself lucky you never have to go running through the trees." He coughed, and then rubbed his throat, "It's really tiring. I'm surprised how fast she is....."  
  
Saito glanced at him out of the corners of his eye. Kenshin wiped his hands. "Be gentle with her, Saito. She has something to tell you."  
  
He stared at Kenshin as he walked away, and closed the door gently. Then he straitened himself, looking at the door to the hall. Was she really there? Suddenly, through the cloud of cigarette smoke, he caught her scent. That lavender fragrance she insists on spending 1,200 yen on at the market................  
  
"Tokio."  
  
His voice echoed a little. Suddenly, he heard her voice come from the other side of the door, "Put the sword away. Then we....... then I'll talk."  
  
Saito narrowed his eyes into the darkness. "Come here first, then we'll see if my sword finds it's way back into it's sheathe.  
  
Behind another wall, Kenshin and the rest were pressed up against the walls, eavesdropping.  
  
Megumi frowned, "That's one of the worst things you could do, threatening her like that!!" she whispered fiercely.  
  
Kenshin put a finger to his lips, while at the same time, keeping his right hand on the hilt for a quick draw. In case Saito ended up resorting to.................  
  
Suddenly, in her black and red ninja suit, she slid open the door. Her hair was slightly mussed, and her makeup had been applied again. Her posture was straight, and her fingers had curled into fists, but her eyes were trembling.  
  
Saito stared at her long and hard. ".............so what was it you had decided to keep from me?"  
  
She turned her eyes away. "If you had known..... how could you blame me? You kept a big secret from me, too."  
  
"That's different, it was to protect you."  
  
Her eyebrows pinched, "If I tell you..... you won't kill me?"  
  
".....What makes you think I'll kill you?!"  
  
She looked at him. "You...... you were mad! I.... I......"  
  
"Tokio, if I was mad at you, I'd tell you. Not kill you. What kind of dog do you take me for?"  
  
She scratched her head, "An angry one?"  
  
"Tokio, this isn't the time to act cute."  
  
She dropped her hands, "No, it isn't."  
  
"Why didn't you stop for me?"  
  
She turned away again. Oh, this could ruin everything. Just when she thought she had settled everything in her heart, things just had to get worse. Her dumb luck.  
  
**Well, at least your conscience will be free.**  
  
She sighed, and gulped, hoping she won't cry until at least her story was finished. She slowly brought her hands up, "It all started..... during the Revolution.... when I was a child..... and you were still part of the Shinsengumi."  
  
Kenshin couldn't' see Saito's reaction, since he was facing with his back to them.  
  
"..... I was twelve. My father was Satoru Kobayashi. I ..... I was still in his arms when you murdered him."  
  
There was a long silence. She removed all the pins from her head, and let her hair tumble down. She let it from a drape around her head, probably to shield herself from her husband's gaze.  
  
"..... you took away... ........the most important thing to me........."  
  
"..... and you think I was the one who took your father's life?"  
  
"I could never forget those amber eyes. No one has eyes like..... like you........"  
  
She drew a breath, and sighed, "For years, I was acting the part of a flirtatious girl, to get your attention. When you had finally started to notice me, I tried to hard to make my soul match yours, in hopes of gaining your trust, and even more. I pretended to listen to your heart and understand your ideals. I married you only so I could get the chance to kill you........"  
  
The night grew so still, not even the bugs were chirping. Through the open door to the outside, a breeze blew by, making Tokio's raven tresses seeming to float in the wind. The candle flickered out. "And..... th-that's why..... I was buying arms from the Kuroyakuza..... they were on wholesale....."  
  
Yet another long silence.  
  
Saito stared at her, and closed his eyes. "For one thing, you're an idiot."  
  
Tokio's shoulders jerked, as if his words had slapped her.  
  
He dropped his cigarette, crushing it under his heel. "You never could have killed me. With one hand on my sword and one arm around you to feel your movement, you never had an opportunity to strike without my knowing."  
  
She slowly brought her hands together.  
  
"...... and finally, if you really do hate me so much, then why are you crying?"  
  
Tokio's shoulders shook. Kaoru felt tears brimming in her eyes, hearing Tokio's voice crack.  
  
".....be..... because I'm trying..... m-my hardest ..... to hate you."  
  
He opened his eyes, staring at her.  
  
"........ I'm trying to hate you so when you kill me, it won't hurt so much."  
  
Saito growled, "For the last time, what makes you think-"  
  
He threw aside his sword.  
  
"-that I want to KILL you?!!"  
  
She gasped, taking a step back, her face revealed once more. Tears streaked on her cheeks, and her rouged lips pronounced her pale skin even more. She looked like a distraught china doll.  
  
"..... A-Aku Soku Zan..... I..... I tried to kill you..... you have to s-slay-"  
  
Saito rubbed his forehead. "Don't you get it? Slay Evil Immediately. I'm pretty sure a woman trying kill a murderer ..... would be an ideal woman after my own heart."  
  
She lifted her face to him. "G-Goro....."  
  
Saito crossed his arms. "Hnh. I don't think you'd have to call me that anymore."  
  
Her tears slowed, as she tried to realize what he was saying.  
  
"If I recall, the Shinsengumi also killed your mother and sisters. Am I correct?" he continued.  
  
She bit her lip, nodding.  
  
Saito bent down, and pressed his forehead to the ground. "............. I believe I should be the one asking for your forgiveness, Tokio Kobayashi."  
  
Her eyes widened. ".... Goro...."  
  
He lifted his head. "Tokio........ I am asking you, please. Come home with me."  
  
Tokio's tears started again. ".......G-Goro...."  
  
"Oh, stop calling me that. It was a stupid name to begin with."  
  
She dropped her hair pins. "... .........guess this is the best I can get from you, huh?"  
  
He stood, wiping his pants, "Tokio, just come here."  
  
She rubbed her face, and leapt at him.  
  
"Hajime!!" she cried, smiling.  
  
He opened his arms, and caught her in a tight embrace.  
  
The door was still open a crack, and Yahiko, Kaoru, Megumi, and Sano were almost stacked like totem polls, trying to look in.  
  
Kenshin sighed, standing a good distance away, "Such nosy people......"  
  
Kaoru was crying, "Awwwwww..... true love can be found anywhere....."  
  
Megumi smiled, "That is kind of sweet."  
  
Yahiko was making gagging noises, and Sano was pushing his hair out of the way. "It's good to see her fess up, and come to terms with her feelings."  
  
Kenshin smiled, "That it does....."  
  
"They're watching us, you know that....." muttered Saito into Tokio's ear, as she had to stand on tip toe to press her cheek against his.  
  
She smiled, rubbing her skin against his. "Who cares? Shut up and kiss me, you fool."  
  
She felt his cheek tighten, in a slight smile. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you to call me by my real name."  
  
She felt her tears again, and then said, half laughing, "Hey!! Where's that kiss I want?"  
  
She felt his chest rise and drop with a sigh, then he placed his left hand on her face. Still holding her with his right, he turned his face to hers, so close that they looked like that famous illusion with the vase looking like two faces nearly touching. He smiled, really smiled, and planted a deep kiss on her lips.  
  
Kaoru got up, and cheered, "YAYEEEE, TOKIOOOO!!!"  
  
Megumi fixed her hair, "About time, too."  
  
Kenshin sweated, "Ah heh heh, he might get mad, you know with you watching them....."  
  
Sano got up waving his fist, "Alright, Tokio!! Way to tame him, lady!! Whoo!!"  
  
Saito finally pulled away from her, keeping his lips on her forehead. "I'm going to kill him, you know."  
  
She sniffed, "I know."  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair. "NOW what are you crying for?"  
  
She buried her head in his warm, comforting chest.  
  
"Because I love you........."  
  
~ Epilogue ~  
  
(This epilogue takes place after a chapter I did where they have a party at Misao's. After writing it, I thought it was dumb, so I decided to leave it out. To make a story short, Saito eventually comes to the party, and Sano challenges him to a drinking game, which explains the hang over {{and yes, Saito wins, by a hairline}}))  
  
"Thank you for coming with me to the party, Hajime."  
  
Saito groaned, tugging off his white gloves, "Damn hang over.........."  
  
She sighed, laying her ivory pins in a small box, closing it. "You can tell by Sano's face he thought I was bluffing."  
  
"That moron think's everything's a bluff. It's more amusing when the truth slaps him in the face."  
  
Tokio tied her hair in a ponytail, and dipped her hand in the bath tub. It was starting to get warm. She wiped her hand on her lap, watching her husband tug off his black shirt over his shoulders.  
  
"............. well, it's a little late, but how was work?" she asked.  
  
"We finished interrogating what's left of the Kuroyakuza."  
  
Tokio looked away, nodding. "Cool."  
  
Saito rubbed his neck, "That's all you have to say? Several of them knew your name. Your real name."  
  
"Are you implying I know any of them personally?"  
  
"That could be a possibility."  
  
"Well, I could also have been the one leading the whole thing too, but that ain't gonna happen."  
  
Saito turned and looked at her. He narrowed his eyes, and smirked, "Now that you mention it.........'  
  
She sighed, "Oh please, I'm not clever enough to orchestrate a stupid gang."  
  
"We'll see if that story holds clear tomorrow when we interrogate you."  
  
Tokio smiled, throwing a towel at him, "You want me to help you bathe or not?"  
  
He shrugged, stood up, and unbuttoned his pants. "Did you really enjoy yourself last night?"  
  
"More fun than I've had in years."  
  
He looked at her, "How so?"  
  
She smiled, "I do love the stuff we do, Saito. I mean, bathing you is great in all its intimacy, I can't lie," she laughed, "But I do wish you let me out of the house more."  
  
Saito stepped into the tub, wiping back his bangs. He rested his arms on the rim of the tub, leaning his head back, with his eyes closed, "You walk around all day at the market. Or so you've told me."  
  
"Yeah, but..... how can I say this? I really don't have much friends. Before Mr. Himura and everyone else came, the only people I've really conversed with were Chou and some other of your police buddies."  
  
"Then why don't you just go out and make some?"  
  
Tokio picked up a sponge, and started scrubbing his back.  
  
** That's right, why don't you go make some...?**  
  
"..... well?"  
  
She sighed, "I guess..... hmm. I don't know. I guess it is my fault. I don't really talk to people much." She laughed, closing her eyes, "No wonder I almost exploded with Miss Kaoru....."  
  
"What did you almost do?"  
  
She sighed, "Ohh, nothing. How are your knees doing? I forgot to ask all week."  
  
Saito moved one hand under the water, and felt his scars, "They're healing fine."  
  
Tokio scrubbed his left shoulder, "I bet all that running the other day put a strain on them. Must've hurt."  
  
"Didn't hurt as much as something else that had happened that night-"  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud!! I said I was sorry!! I cried, I begged, I even offered my virginity!"  
  
"Virginity...? Were we in the same room that night?"  
  
Tokio sighed. "Yeah, night. It's missing a plural. It was only ONE night.  
  
"It was not one time, I would know."  
  
Tokio sighed, "Oh yeah, we do it like, what? Once every other year?"  
  
"Oh, come on.........."  
  
Tokio raised her finger, "See, we need to work on that. It should be nights. No, make that every night. From now on, I expect you to be naked and ready at 9:00 pm."  
  
Saito stared at her, then turned away, trying not to laugh out loud.  
  
"Hey!!" yelled Tokio indignantly, "Guys would kill for a tasty young thing like me to seduce them and you know it!!"  
  
Saito sighed, "Ah, sorry. It was just really funny."  
  
Tokio sighed, nearly falling over. "Damn inconsiderate jerk........... I got Zanza drooling over me more than you ever have in one week!!"  
  
"I don't drool, I'm not a dog."  
  
"I'm sure wolves do too."  
  
"Wolves are much to cool for that."  
  
Tokio laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I never heard you say 'cool' before."  
  
"Must've got it from you."  
  
Tokio pouted. "Jerk."  
  
Saito smiled, closing his eyes, "Idiot."  
  
She placed her chin on his head, grinning. "So!! Still didn't answer my question."  
  
".....what?"  
  
"Do I really have to say it out loud? Saying the word makes me feel dirty."  
  
"You already have the dirty thoughts in your head."  
  
Tokio kept her chin on his head, and scrubbed his chest, groping him a bit more than usual, ".....Well, I want it!"  
  
Saito moved his eyes up. ".....now?"  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
"Can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He shrugged, "I'm not done taking a bath. And neither have you. And I find making love to a filthy woman a bit disgusting, don't you agree?-ERK!!"  
  
Tokio had her eyes glowing, and she clenched his four bangs in her hand, nearly yanking them off, "One more word and I'll rip 'em off!!"  
  
Saito had his teeth clenched, and tried to release her vice grip, "This is really unattractive of you, Tokio."  
  
She smacked her sponge on his head. "I'll show you unattractive, once I poke you eyes out-"  
  
He sneered, "Sure you will.  
  
She frowned, "You're really going to pass up a night of this?" she said, opening her robe to reveal her..... uhhhh..... eagerness.  
  
Saito stared at her. A corner of his mouth suddenly curled into a smile, and then he had to turn away to keep from laughing in her face again.  
  
She growled, and pounced on his head, "IF YOU GIGGLE AT MY BODY ONE MORE TIME-"  
  
Saito sighed, "Yare yare............such a hungry wife.  
  
Tokio pushed her bangs out of the way. "So!................ this means, yes, right?"  
  
Saito sighed, "Yes, it means yes."  
  
Tokio grinned, ripping off her robe, "Well, it's about time!!" she exclaimed, jumping in the tub. "Do you wanna lead or should I lead?"  
  
Saito laughed, wrapping his arms around her. "Doesn't matter, I always end up on top."  
  
~ Next Morning ~  
  
"Hey, you look a little different today, Saito."  
  
Saito looked at Chou over his cigarette, as he fished through the desk's drawer. "Do I now?"  
  
"Yeah. Somethin' different about you, I can't figger out what it is. Did you get in a fight with the Battousai or something?"  
  
"No."  
  
Chou watched him look into a file cabinet. "Well then, eat something funny?"  
  
"No."  
  
Chou smirked, "Kill somebody?"  
  
"If I killed someone, you'd never know." He turned, "Did you happen to see my white gloves in my office before I came?"  
  
"Can't say that I have, I'm not allowed in without you, aren't I?"  
  
Saito took a drag from his cigarette. "Yeah....."  
  
Suddenly, a knock was at the door. Saito cursed, "Dammit, can't find them anywhere....."  
  
Chou opened the door, and grinned, "Well howdy Miss Tokio! What brings you here?"  
  
She smiled, holding up a pair of white gloves. "Goro just forgot them at home."  
  
"Well, ain't that somethin'? What had this guy's head so up in the clouds he forgot his gloves? He's probably the only guy I know that ever followed the uniform standards every friggin' day-"  
  
Saito came over, smiling, "Thank you, Tokio."  
  
Tokio smiled back, eyes closed.  
  
Chou looked at Tokio, to Saito, to Tokio, and then to Saito.  
  
He gasped.  
  
"HOLY SH!T!!! YOU GUYS DID IT!!!"  
  
Tokio turned to him, blushing. "How the hell would you know?!!"  
  
"You're all smiles, that's why!!"  
  
Tokio blushed, smiling, "Well, I'm no good at lying, huh.....? Heh heh hehee.."  
  
Chou smacked his forehead, "Aww man, I got up feeling all good and....." he turned to Saito. "And you!!! You're the last person I wanna imagine getting it on!!"  
  
Saito tugged on his gloves, "Then stop."  
  
Chou smacked his face again. "EEeeewwwwwww.......... no wonder that guy looked so different today."  
  
Tokio laughed and laughed.  
  
Owarimasu 


End file.
